The Girl Who Knew Too Much
by the real narnia
Summary: SUPERWHOVENGERPOTTERLOCK. The Doctor's new companion seems to know everything about him, except his name. She's also introduced him to new friends, who all join together to stop the end of their worlds.
1. Part One: The Doctor

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything (except for my OC and Plot Twist)**

**Takes place during season 7 and after the 50th. It ends before the Time of the Doctor Christmas Special.**

**Enjoy! And please Review and give Feedback.**

**And please check out my Tumblr: the-real-narnia**

* * *

Part One: The Doctor


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When I first heard the noise, I thought Isabelle was playing a trick on me.

I don't think I've ever been more wrong in my life.

I rounded the corner, and my gaze fell upon a tall, blue box, the words, POLICE (PUBLIC CALL) BOX, glowing brightly along the top.

Very slowly, scared the box would disappear, I walked closer. I outstretched my hand, and gently grazed the doors.

It was real.

Very slowly, I took another step, and pushed open the door.

* * *

I quietly took a step in, and closed the door behind me.

I had to be dreaming. Actually, no, it had to be something more than that, because my dreams have never been this perfect.

The Tardis's interior was the cold, purple console room he got after meeting the Angels in Manhattan. It was large and spacious, with lots of flashing, boisterous lights.

I loved it.

"Wrong time _again_," I heard someone mutter, and then there was the sound of the lever being pulled and the engines pumping. I would recognize that voice anywhere – it was the Doctor. I couldn't see him, the console was blocking him from my view.

I had two choices. I could stay on the TARDIS, and be a stowaway, or I could open the door behind me and climb out.

Who was I kidding? Why the hell would I want to leave?

So I stayed where I was, and I waited.


	3. Chapter 2

**For those of you readers, I changed the console room to the new, dark purple one. Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"There we go," The Doctor said, easing the lever down. The TARDIS made its classic WHOOSING sound, landing down.

_OMG. What if I'm on a different planet!_ I thought excitedly.

Before I got too excited, the Doctor said, "Victorian London. Finally."

I was disappointed that I wasn't on a different planet, but holy crap, Victorian London. I've wanted to go to London my whole life, but Victorian London was even better!

The Doctor let out a sigh, and rounded the corner of console room. He stopped short when he noticed me standing there.

_OMG_. Say something. Anything. Be mysterious. Be witty. Channel Clara Oswald.

"I see you're on your 11th regeneration," I said, looking around like I was examining the inside of the TARDIS. "And you've redecorated." There was a few more seconds of silence where I added, "I liked the old one better. The orange one."

Smooth, Rissa. Smooth.

"Do I know you?" He asked. He sounded very annoyed.

That was when I realized that we've just arrived in Victorian London. The Doctor had a purple console room. I thought….maybe I'm meeting the Doctor _after_ Rory and Amy died, but before he met Clara.

Clara. My name is Clarissa. Clara is another name for Clarissa, though I prefer to go by Rissa, pronounced REE – SA.

Does this mean I'm Clara?

I remembered that the Doctor asked if he knew me. Quick, what's a witty, mysterious answer?

"No. But I know you."

* * *

"So, are we going to go meet up with Strax and Madame Vastra?" I asked.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Rissa. Rhymes with Lisa, but short for Clarissa. Clarissa Osbourne. And you, Doctor, are a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey."

"Now. How do _you_, know that?" he asked. But he sounded more curious than annoyed now.

Don't say Spoilers, whatever you do, don't say Spoilers, I thought. That will just make him sad.

"Well, I can't _ruin_ the surprise for you, can I?" I said, giving him a little smile.

I glanced down at his neck collar. It looked empty without his bowtie. "Where's your bowtie?" I asked. "I love your bowties," I said sadly. "Bowties are cool!"

The Doctor was obviously still sad and grieving over the Ponds, but I saw the corners of his cheeks twitch upward.

"So," I said. "Victorian London. I've always wanted to see London, but _Victorian_ London? That's even better. So. Wanna give me a tour?" I held out my elbow, ready for him to link arms.

"One thing first," he said slowly. "How did you get on my ship?"

"Through the front door," I said. _Duh_, I thought.

"So? Shall we?" I asked, trying to stretch my elbow out even more.

He looked like he was thinking about it, the corners of his mouth twitching. But then his mouth spread into a smile, and he linked his arm through mine. "We shall," he said, and he guided me out of the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 3

**So most of the story is going to be written in 1st person, but every once in a while I'll go into 3rd person where Rissa is only mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Let me clear up more about myself. My name is Clarissa Osbourne. I'm fifteen years old, and I'm an American. I live in a foster home with my brothers and sisters. We're not really related, but they're like family to me. My best friend is a year older than me, Isabelle. She's my foster sister. Our parents suck, but the six of us kids (me, Isabelle, Jamie, Jacob, Toby, and Emma) stick together.

I look a lot like Clara does on the show, except my hair is longer and curlier, and my bangs are gone. But I've got the dark brown hair, and the big wide eyes. My hair and my eyes are what I pride myself on. They're the few features of my body that I actually like. My cheekbones are so dull, they're practically non-existent. I'm short, about 5'5". I'm not skinny either. I've been working on losing my weight: dieting, exercise. They don't work very well. I love food too much. I'm still overweight. My butt's too big, my thighs too thick. My stomach doesn't jut out, but the sides of my stomach kind of poke out over my waist. I don't wear makeup, except on special occasions. Luckily, I don't have acne.

* * *

The Doctor and I stepped out of the TARDIS and entered Victorian London.

"What year is it?" I asked.

"1858," the Doctor replied, before changing the subject. "So, Rissa. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm fifteen," I started. "I'm American, and I live in a foster home. And I love stories. Books, television, movies, whatever form it may be in. Stories provide an escape from the pressures and stresses that school puts on us."

"Alright. And now tell me about myself," he said, his voice a bit darker and rougher again.

"You call yourself the Doctor. You're a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. You say you're over 1200 years old, but in reality, you've lived so long, you've lost track." My voice started out confident at the beginning, but as I slowly reached the end of the sentence, I quieted and slowed down.

"You certainly know more than any human I've met," he grumbled. "So do you know a future me? A next generation?"

"No. I know you," I said.

His forehead crinkled with confusion. "So you know me in my future, but still during this generation?"

"No," I said quietly. "I've always known about you. This is the first time we've met."

"So someone has told you stories about me," The Doctor said, nodding in understanding.

"Yes, but it's someone more than merely a past companion. They know everything about you. Everything but your true name." How was I supposed to explain Steven Moffat to him? Maybe, when given time, I would be able to explain more.

"Here we are," the Doctor said, stopping at 13 Paternoster Row. He rapped his knuckles lightly on the door.

"Yes?" Jenny asked, answering the door. "Doctor! It's nice to see you," she said, smiling and embracing him. "Do come in. And bring, uh,…" her gaze landed on me, someone she had yet to recognize, "….bring your friend."

* * *

"So, the characters Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are based off you and Madame Vastra?" I asked Jenny. Jenny, Strax and I were all sitting and talking, drinking tea. The Doctor was talking with Madame Vastra in the other room.

"Yes, we met Sir Arthur while working on a case. At Scotland Yard, where we often help with their cases, they call Madame Vastra 'The Great Detective', which is where Sherlock comes in."

"So I assume that means you're John Watson?" I asked. Jenny nodded. "You first names even start with the same letter. And, does this make Strax Mrs. Hudson?"

"I guess it does," Jenny said, smiling.

"Who is this 'Mrs. Hudson'?" Strax asked. "Do we need to kill her?"

Jenny and I laughed as Strax sat there confused.

* * *

"Listen, I need you to keep Rissa preoccupied. I need to go check some things," the Doctor said urgently to Madam Vastra.

"Of course," Madam Vastra said, "but may I ask, what do you need to check?"

The Doctor paused at the door and glanced over at the other room, where Jenny and Rissa were laughing at Strax. "That girl," he said quietly, "Knows - what I'm believe is - my entire life story. Everything but my name. Now, she said that someone told her this."

"You don't believe her?" Madam Vastra asked.

"I can't think of one person who would know my entire life story," the Doctor said, shaking his head. "Alive, or dead."

"So what are you going to check, exactly?" Madam Vastra asked, confused.

"I'm going to go back in time and watch her, see who tells her my story," the Doctor said. "Find out how she knows so much."

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS and watched as a young girl holding a bundle in her arms filled out a form.

"Would you like to name her, before you put her up for adoption?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," the young girl said. "Clarissa."

* * *

The Doctor watched from a distance as Clarissa moved from foster home to foster home, playing, growing up, working hard in school.

He watched as she became the young, intelligent woman she was today. He watched as she dived head-first into her stories, getting involved with her books, her movie franchises, her television shows, not necessarily paying attention to what they were about, just hearing her talk about 'SPN' and 'DW' and SuperWhoLock, whatever that is. It didn't really matter, it was just nice to see her so excited about something.

And as she reached her fifteenth birthday, as she found his TARDIS and stepped inside, he recognized no one. He didn't see anyone explain the story to her, he didn't see anyone who knew even a small part of his identity.

He found nothing that told him how Rissa knew so much.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"We're did the Doctor go?" I asked as Madam Vastra eased herself into another chair at our table, teacup in her hand.

"Oh?" she asked. "Yes, well, I had him run an errand for me," she said, as though it was perfectly obvious.

"Alright," I said, but inside my mind was screaming. Something was up.

Just as quickly as he left, the Doctor peeked his head through the door.

"I'm back," the Doctor said, a slight smile on his face. It was good to see him smiling. "And I brought snow cones!"

He walked around, handing the snow cones out. "There was a nice little stand handing them out right where I was running my errand. I didn't know what flavor you prefer," he said, turning to me, "so I got you cherry, because it's most people's favorite."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. "That's very sweet of you."

"Your welcome," he said, plopping into the empty seat at the table. "Now, Madam Vastra, why have you summoned me here?" I noticed that he said _me_, not _us_.

"Right. Let's get down to business," Madam Vastra said, putting her teacup down. (She had turned down her snow cone.)

_To defeat__ the huns_, I finished in my head. I loved Mulan. Sorry. Back to the story.

"Not too long ago, what I believe to be an alien ship, crashed not too far from here," Madam Vastra continued. "I'm not quite sure what came with it. I investigated – but, I wasn't able to discover what species came on the craft."

"We thought it'd be best to call in you, Doctor," Jenny said worriedly.

"Well, we can investigate," the Doctor said, getting up and glancing over to me. "Do you…want to join me?"

"Sure," I said, a smile spreading my cheeks.

* * *

Madam Vastra had Strax take us to the site. He stood guard outside while the Doctor ran around inside, scanning everything with his screwdriver and mumbling to himself. I stood in the doorway, somewhat unsure of what I should be doing there.

"You got anything?" I asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said slowly, a brow creasing his forehead. "They're from the same period as Strax is."

"Really?" I asked, peering over his should to glance at his screwdriver. The Doctor was kneeling and scanning at what I think was the dashboard of the craft. "Maybe Strax will recognize the type of ship," I suggested.

"Probably not," The Doctor said, glancing behind him at me. "Strax is usually so busy fighting, he entirely misses the point of what he's doing. Now, I'd say that they might've tracked a signal Strax might have sent out, a while back, when he was trying to poison the world with cars."

_With Martha_, I silently added.

"I'd say that these creatures recognized the signal as Sontaran, and came to find them," The Doctor continued, "They probably have some kind of beef with the Sontarans – lots of aliens do."

"Wait a second," I said. "Strax sends the signal from around my Present day. But we're in Victorian London. How did they receive the message from Strax?"

The Doctor frowned. "Good question. Eh, Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey."

"Maybe they were just traveling and caught wind of Strax's trail, leading here," I mumbled, thinking aloud.

"Maybe," the Doctor said, but he sounded kind of impressed.

But enemies of Strax? From the same time? It was all adding up. Good thing I just started watching Classic Who, because I think I recognized what type of creature this was.

"Rutans," I said, my lips set in a grim line.

"What did you say?" asked the Doctor, turning to look at me.

"Rutans," I repeated. "It all adds up, right? Enemies of Sontarans, and all that."

He flicked his screwdriver open and rescanned the dashboard.

"You're right," he said, a bit in awe. "This ship is Rutanic."

"You're right!" He said more excitedly, turning to face me. "You're bloody brilliant." He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand. "This is excellent progress. Madam Vastra will love to hear this news."

As he pulled me out of the craft and around the corner, he nearly bumped into Strax, who was making his way in our direction.

"We've got trouble," Strax barked.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor. But he already new.

"Rutans," Strax said. "Haven't dealt with them in ages."

We watched as they rounded the corner, but giant, alien blobs. Kind of like a mix between jellyfish and Jello/gelatin.

They were coming at us fast. And they were pretty mad, probably because we were messing around with their ship.

"Come on," the Doctor said, grabbing my hand. "Run!"

The three of us turned and ran.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to lose them, luckily. The Doctor and Strax knew the streets of London, even Victorian London, much better, versus the Rutans, who have only just arrived and still need to get acquainted with their new surroundings.

After we lost them, we slowly recircled and made our way back Madam Vastra's.

"So how bad are Rutans, really?" I asked as we slowly made our way back, slightly out of breath.

"I'm not quite sure," the Doctor said. "Only dealt with them once."

"They are the scum of the universe," Strax said angrily. "I will not rest until I have vanquished them."

"Well, you're biased," I said. "You already hate them, probably because Sontarans fought, a war, I believe?, against the Rutans."

"Yes," Strax said. "Because they are scum, and I will crush them under my boot!"

"It's no use," the Doctor whispered, a slight smile from watching Strax and my conversation. "But don't worry. I will give them their chance."

We had reached Madam Vastra's by then, and we slowly entered the house.

Inside, the house was ransacked. It was a huge mess, and it was most definitely empty.

"Madam Vastra? Jenny?" the Doctor called out, slowly entering the house.

But they were nowhere to be found.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What do you think happened to Madam Vastra and Jenny?" I asked, grabbing the edges of a table and pulling at it. Strax came over and helped to push the table back into place. "Do you think it was the Rutans?" I asked, looking over at the Doctor, who was kneeling over something and sonicing it.

"Could be. But I think that they might have already taken on a human form. Rutans are shapeshifters," the Doctor said. "We should check and see if there's any doubles running around. Most of the time, Rutans kill the person they're impersonating, but every once in a while, if the Rutan is in a hurry, they'll let the person live so they can escape."

"Does the term, 'doppelganger' mean anything to you?" I asked.

"I'm sure I've heard the term before," the Doctor added.

"Well," I continued, "Doppelgangers are known to be evil spirits that turn into someone else and takes over their life, steals their friends, their job, their family, all the while keeping the person alive to feed off them. I was thinking that maybe Rutans was where the legend originated."

"Close, but I would actually say that that description fits a Zygon better," the Doctor said.

I shrugged. "Oh well."

"The only difference," the Doctor continued, "is that Rutans don't keep their doubles alive."

I looked up from where I was looking, a thought having struck me. "Do you think….do you think that the Rutans might have killed them? Madam Vastra and Jenny?"

"It's always a possibility," the Doctor said. "But I think not. Plus; they're both smart. The would've…figured something out." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "They would've been the most valuable help."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious. "Shouldn't Strax be the most valuable?"

He turned to me. "Well, Madam Vastra has been on Earth for millions of years. The Rutans have visited Earth over and over again, so she'll probably know a bit about them. Strax is too biased. In his mind, all that matters is that they're scum, and that they must be destroyed, what with the Rutan – Sontaran war. He's mostly involved in taking out Karne."

"Karne?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's like the Rutan version of Strax," the Doctor explained.

"Oh," I said, and we resumed our search for evidence.

Suddenly, I heard a noise. The three of us, (the Doctor, Strax and I) looked up at the ceiling, to the floor above. We all exchanged looks.

From the rooms above, a Rutan ran out of it, and hurried down the stairs, straight for us.

"Avoid the tentacles," the Doctor yelled. "They'll electrocute you."

The three of us jumped apart and surrounded the Rutan, arming ourselves with surrounding items. Originally, I had grabbed a fire poker, but I dropped it once I heard that they're electrical. Metal is a conductor, and if I jabbed the Rutan with it, I'd still get electrocuted. Instead I picked up a wooden bat thing, the type that Amy used to knock out the Doctor in 'The Eleventh Hour'.

With the Rutan surrounded, I unfortunately got an up-close of this thing (which I definitely could have gone without). It looked like a green brain made of jello, with lots of jellyfish stingers hanging down. It was about the same size as a full-grown human, and it was glowing green.

"You," Strax said, pulling out a grenade launcher. While I stared at him with raised eyebrows, he took aim at the Rutan. "Karne."

I looked over at the Doctor and mouthed _Karne?_

He mouthed back, _the Rutan equivalent of Strax_. My mouth formed an Oh – shape, and I nodded in understanding, remembering our earlier discussion that I had forgotten when I saw the Rutans.

"Go," Strax said to the Doctor and I. "Find Madam Vastra and Jenny. I can take care of this Rutan scum," he said, jerking his head over to the Rutan. However, it looked really weird, as Strax doesn't really have a neck. But the Doctor and I still got the message.

"He's right," the Doctor said. "We should probably leave anyway, before they blow the house up." He reached out for my hand and I took it, looking at his eyes. I could see in them how worried he was for his friends, and how he was torn between leaving Strax, and finding Madam Vastra and Jenny.

"Come on," I said, pulling him out the door. If there was one thing Strax had proven throughout the series, it was that he could take care of himself. Though it usually included blowing something up, which would probably include Madam Vastra's house this time. It'd probably do us good to leave before things got explodey, and we had to find Madam Vastra and Jenny anyway.

The two of us raced out of the house, towards the Tardis.

* * *

"Okay," the Doctor said. "I might be able to use the Tardis to find them. I'll just set the scanner, - ah, there we go. It's searching for them now. It'll only take a few minutes."

I made my way to the dashboard and gently placed my hand on it. "Hello, Sexy. We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Rissa, which is short for Clarissa. I was a stowaway on board." The lights flashed, and the ship made a groaning sound. "I'm sorry for sneaking aboard," I said. "But I didn't ever think that I could get to be on such an amazing ship ever again. It was an incredible opportunity."

If Sexy was in her human form, I'm pretty sure that she would've turned from me, crossed her arms, and let out a huff. But she was also secretly smiling.

"Are you _talking_ to my ship?" the Doctor asked, looking over at me.

"Of course," I said.

The dashboard _ding_ed, and the Doctor grabbed at the screen, quickly reading the results. "Got them," he said. "Let's go."

He reached over for the lever, and pulled it down.

"Geronimo!" he shouted.

"Allonsy!" I joined in. I was having so much fun, I almost missed the look the Doctor gave me, the same one he shoots over at me anytime I do something that lets on that I know much more than I should.

"How did you find them so quickly," I asked as the door opened and we ran outside. In front of us was an old warehouse, so dilapidated that you couldn't read the worn-out lettering.

"While it might have been harder to find Jenny, there aren't many homo-reptilians on the Earth. Well, the surface of the Earth," the Doctor said. "It was easy enough to pick up a trace."

We slowly and quietly made our way to the front of the warehouse.

"Is this the plan?" I whispered. "Just sneak in the front door?"

"Basically," the Doctor said. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the door. It was all quiet, except the buzzing, until there was a slight _clink_ and you heard the lock fall off.

He looked at me and put his finger to his lips. Then he walked forward and slowly opened the door with a _creak_.

He popped his head around the door and peered into the room. I squatted down, (I was short in the first place) and peeked around the door underneath the Doctor.

The coast was clear. Or, there weren't any Rutans (or any other unhuman creature) out in the open. But the room was full of heavy machinery that the Rutans could have easily hid behind. Companies must use this empty building as a storage room.

"Come on," the Doctor said, his screwdriver out and ready. We rounded the corner and saw Madam Vastra and Jenny tied up in two chairs.

"Run, Doctor!" Jenny shouted.

"It's a trap!" Madam Vastra warned.

Three Rutans climbed down from the heavy machinery and moved menacingly towards us.

"You deal with the aliens, I'll free Madam Vastra and Jenny!" I shouted at the Doctor, running towards them.

I stopped at the chair and took out my Swiss Army Knife. It was something I saved my babysitting money for, because it was super handy and I could always use it to defend myself. I pulled out the knife and started sawing at the ropes.

Behind me, I heard the familiar buzzing of the Doctor's screwdriver.

Underneath my hands, the ropes snapped, and Madam Vastra and Jenny were free. I quickly got the ropes off and we made the way to the door. I turned and shouted at the Doctor, "Doctor, I got them! To the Tardis!"

Then we turned and ran, and we didn't stop until we had reached safety within the Tardis walls.

The Doctor closed the doors behind him as he entered the Tardis. He rushed over to the dashboard and quickly got us out of there, until we were floating safely in space.

"Whew," I said. "That was a close one."

"It sure was," the Doctor said. "I'm just glad that everybody made it out safely."

In the back of my head, a thought was forming in my mind. I remembered how to kill Rutans! Fire!

"Guys, I know how we can defeat the Rutans!" I said. "I have a plan."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The plan was a simple one. Simple, yet effective. If it worked, that was.

The Doctor could easily enough locate the Rutans with the Tardis – but that wasn't the problem. Luring them out was.

The five of us, (the Doctor, Madam Vastra, Jenny, Strax and I) sat in the Doctor's library, discussing my plan. We had picked Strax up from Madam Vastra's smoldering house.

"Oh Strax," she had sighed. "Not again."

* * *

"Everyone clear on the plan?" I asked, looking around the table. They all nodded their heads.

"Alright then," I said, feeling a bit terrified. Not because I was scared of the Rutans, but because what if my plan went wrong?

The Doctor drove the Tardis and parked it outside the abandoned warehouse (which seemed to be their hideout.)

"Ready?" I asked the Doctor. He nodded. "Alright," I said. "Give us a ten minute head start." I gave him a quick hug, and then Strax, Madam Vastra, Jenny and I left, leaving the Doctor to be bait.

* * *

The Doctor lifted his screwdriver, and pointed it at the building. The lock dropped, and he strutted forward, slamming the doors open and standing in the entrance.

"Oi! Rutans! Come and get me!" he shouted.

For several seconds (which in the heat of the moment, can seem like a lifetime), nothing happened. The warehouse was absolutely still. Then Rutans were coming out of every corner, from all directions, out of every nook and cranny. There was at least a dozen in total, and they were moving – fast.

The Doctor turned and ran.

* * *

Finally, he reached the Rutan ship. The dozen Rutans surrounded the ship. The Doctor looked around, making it seem like he was trapped and had nowhere to go. Like he had no choice but to run into the ship.

He ran up the walk and entered the ship. All of the Rutans followed behind in pursuit.

This is where I came in. When the last Rutan entered the ship, I came from behind and locked the entrance, locking them inside.

On the other side of the ship, Madam Vastra was helping the Doctor climb out, and as soon as he was clear of the ship, Jenny locked the door behind him.

The Rutans were trapped.

Then it was Strax's turn. He took the grenade launcher he loves so much, and fired at the Rutan ship. The entire vessel exploded, destroying all of the Rutans.

"We did it!" I smiled.

"Yes, we did," Strax nodded. "We vanquished the Rutan scum."

We had saved the day, at least for the time being.

With the Doctor – who knows how long it will last?


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

So, it's time to tie all the ends up. Which probably meant that it was time for me to go home.

Unless, of course, I really was Clara, in which case I would depart _with_ the Doctor as his Companion.

Oh, well. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

We returned Madam Vastra, Jenny, and Strax to their burnt house. Jenny sighed once they entered. "Oh, Strax, you couldn't have _tried_ to save the house?"

"I destroyed the Rutan scum. That is all that matters," Strax said proudly.

A slight chuckle escaped my mouth, and I could see the Doctor's lips twitching.

"We'll, we've got to get going," the Doctor said. "Glad to help. Hope you, ah, fix your house."

There was a groan, and next door, in the dining room, the chandelier crashed onto table.

"Oh," the Doctor winced.

"Well, thank you for the help," Jenny said.

"And it was nice meeting you, Rissa. Hope to see you again," Madam Vastra looked at the Doctor when she said that.

"It was nice meeting you guys as well. I'd like to see you again. But good luck, with, uh, this," I said, waving my arm around and gesturing to the room.

"Goodbye," they said.

_Goodbye._ I thought. _This was the best day of my life. Thank you._

Because, incredibly, it was the same day. Actually, at most, it's been four or five hours. And it was absolutely wonderful.

* * *

"So," the Doctor said, as we got back in the Tardis. "I guess this means you'll be going home."

"Wait," I said. "One request first."

* * *

The Doctor and I sat on the entrance of the Tardis, our feet hanging over the edge. We watched from space and peered down at the Earth (modern day). It really was the most breathtaking sight I have ever seen. The Doctor had set some type of gravity field to catch us if we were to fall out.

"Promise me something," I said, turning to the Doctor, who had just joined me with two cups of tea in his hand.

"What?" he asked.

"Find another companion. You need to move on from the Ponds. You always do."

"It's not so simple," the Doctor started.

"Of course it isn't," I snorted. "But you need to find one. For your own safety."

"For my _own_ safety?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course," I said, turning to him. "That's what they're for, aren't they? For you. Companions do three things:

1. They stop you from being lonely

2. They stop you from going too far

3. They remind you of the beauty of the universe

Like this view," I said, looking down at the Earth. "It's the most breathtaking thing I've ever seen. Now, you've probably seen things much more brilliant, things way more beautiful. But to me? This is the best. And for you it's a game. See if I can top them. So when I leave, find a companion, Doctor. You need one."

He paused a moment. "I don't suppose..." he hesitated. "I don't suppose that you'll be okay with that? That you'd like to come with me."

I turned and looked him in the eye. "Are you crazy?" I asked.

Sadness flickered in his eyes.

"Why the hell wouldn't I want to come with you?" I continued.

His lips smiled big and wide. "Well, then," he said, getting up. "All of space and time, what would you like to see?"

I gave him my brightest smile and closed the doors of the Tardis as I got up.

"Surprise me."


	9. Part Two: The Companion

Part Two: The Companion


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I moved into the Tardis. I got to choose my pick of _many_ spare bedrooms. And then we spent the rest of the time traveling. We went everywhere from different planets, to Russian submarines, to haunted houses. We even went to Trenzalore, the Doctor's grave, where we defeated these creatures called the Great Intelligence with a very confusing paradox I can barely remember.

At one point, I even got a chance to meet some of the Doctor's past regenerations, and help save Gallifrey, which we tucked away in a pocket universe. We've been trying to find it ever since, but I had a feeling that we might need some help.

So, to put it quite simply, I asked the Doctor a question.

* * *

"You know how there are parallel universes, and pocket universes?" I asked.

"Yes. So?"

"What about fictional universes? Do they exist?"

"Yes. They do. Why?" he got that look on his face, the one where he gets really excited/curious about something.

"Would we be breaking some major rule by going into those universes?"

"No," he said, a smile growing on his face as he got what I was hinting at. "What do you have in mind?"


	11. Part Three: The Fictional Realities

Part Three: The Fictional Realities


	12. Section One: The Hunters

Section One: The Hunters


	13. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The rules were simple. I was not allowed to interfere with anything that was a fixed point. That meant that, if the fictional universe was a book, I couldn't change anything that was written, and if it was a movie or television show, I couldn't change anything that premiered.

So we decided to go back when the characters were still young, around my age, and I would meet them from a young age and implement myself into their life.

The first universe we went to was the Supernatural Universe.


	14. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dean Winchester was tired. He was tired of always doing the same thing, of moving somewhere for two, three weeks tops. He remembered the one time he felt like he had had a home – when he was with Sonny, back at his home for delinquent boys. He'd had a life there. He found his first love, he made friends at school – and then his dad had ruined everything all over again.

Sometimes Dean really hated being the obedient child. Sometimes he wanted to be like Sam, always questioning the man.

"Dean, get ready! I need you to take your brother to school," John Winchester stood in the doorway of Dean's room, and said, "I'm leaving for a hunt tonight. I won't be back for a couple days, at least. At most, two weeks. See you, son," He turned and left the room.

Dean sighed. At least he got the car.

* * *

"Come on, Sammy, you're gonna be late! Chop, chop, chop, let's go!" Dean shrugged on his leather jacket, and put on his necklace that he got from Sam as a Christmas gift several years ago.

He managed to get Sam into the car with everything, even grabbing a bag of donuts on the way. He started up the 67' Impala – God, how he loved hearing that engine roar – and got them going to school.

"Here," Dean said, throwing the bag of donuts at Sam. "Eat up. Breakfast."

Then Dean dropped Sam off at middle school – "See you later, Sammy. Bye.", and Dean drove himself to high school.

* * *

Dean drove into a parking spot, stopped the car, and sighed. Another school, more stupid teachers, and more annoying, oblivious students.

_Dammit, I can't deal with this today, _Dean thought. _I'll try to get through first period, but if the teacher is a condescending idiot, then I'm ditching._

He walked into first period class. The teacher wasn't even there. When the teacher finally arrived, 1) he was late, 2) he yelled at everyone to get out their math homework, and 3) he put an assignment on the board, then sat in his chair and spent time on the computer.

Dean couldn't stand lazy-ass teachers.

Fifteen minutes in, he stood up abruptly and said, "I've got to go to the bathroom." He slung his backpack over his should and strutted out of the classroom. It was obvious that he was ditching, yet the teacher made no move to stop him.

Dean was grumbling when he heard the voice. "Leaving so soon?" someone asked.

He turned and looked. Almost as if appearing out of nowhere, there was a girl of about fifteen years old leaning against one of the lockers.

"Get to class," he said. "You're too young to be ditching."

"Who says that I even attend school here?" she asked.

"Now, Dean Winchester, you're an interesting one," she said, coming close and walking in circles around Dean.

"You protectively take care of your little brother, and watch him while your dad is out hunting the supernatural."

She stopped circling and looked him straight in the eyes. "Your brother wants a normal life. What do _you_ want? To be the obedient son? I think not," she said with a little laugh.

He stared at her in awe. How the hell did she know so much? What else did she know? And what was she? A demon?

"Oh, Dean Winchester," she said, stepping close and shaking her head lightly. "You're a special one. You've got a hard road ahead of you. I'm sorry for that." She looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

She gave a slight, sad smile. "A friend."

Slowly she started backing away.

"Winchester?" Dean's teacher popped his head out of his room, looking down the hall at Dean. "Who are you talking to?"

Dean gave him a look that said, _what are you, crazy? Do you not see the chick standing right there?_

He looked behind him in the direction of the girl. She was still standing there, giving him that sad, knowing smile.

Dean looked back at his teacher. He still had the exact same look, the 'who are you talking to' look.

"She's right there," Dean said, looking at the teacher and jerking his thumb behind him. "Right there!"

He turned and looked back at where she was standing. The hallway was empty. Only him and his teacher.

His teacher shook his head. "You need help, Winchester. Either get to class, or leave."

Bewildered, Dean got into his car, and drove away.


	15. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dean Winchester grumbled to himself as he drove out of the student parking lot. Who was that strange girl? And more importantly, _what_ was she?

"Still ditching, I see," came a voice, and Dean swerved on the road. Luckily, it was empty, so he didn't crash into anyone. He looked over at the shotgun seat, where the chick was laying, all relaxed with her feet on the dashboard.

"Don't do that!" Dean berated her.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Dean directed his eyes back to the road. "How come I'm the only one who can see you?" he asked, somewhat flustered.

"Because I only want you to see me. That's a benefit of astral projecting," she said.

"Astral pro-what?"

"Astral projection is basically an out of body experience. Somewhere far away, my body is sleeping, but this is where my brain, my _spirit_ is. Talking to you."

"So…you're not a demon?" Dean asked.

"Course not," she said. "Just a human who knows _way_ too much."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"You can call me Rissa," she said, flipping her dark curly hair over her shoulder. "Rhymes with Lisa."

"Yeah, Rissa? And, uh, how old are you?" Dean asked.

"Five-hundred and twelve," Rissa answered.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"No! I'm fifteen," she said exasperatedly.

"Sorry," Dean said. "But in my line of work…you can never be too sure."

She shrugged. "Point taken."

"So, how do you know everything? Are you psychic?" Dean asked.

"No. But I guess you could say that I know someone who is. His name is…Chuck."

"And he…what? Knows our future?" Dean asked.

"Something like that," she said. "It all starts this one day, with you and your brother on a hunt. That's where the story, _really_ starts."

"Can you give me a hint?" Dean asked.

"Not really. After all," she said, smiling. "I can't give away the surprise now, can I?"

"You're really frustrating, you know that?" Dean told her.

"It could always be worse," Rissa said. "I could be some evil creature out for your death. Or I could blow up your car."

Dean gasped. "If you so much as touch Baby….

"Oh, relax, I'd never harm such a beautiful car. I love Impalas," she said, stroking the dashboard, "Though I prefer the 59' over the 67', this car is amazing."

"Naw, man, the 67' is much sleeker," Dean said.

"Yes, but FINS. FINS! Fins are amazing, and I love them. _That's_ why I prefer 59'."

Dean hesitated. "I don't suppose that you have good taste in music, as well?" He teased. In the back of his mind, something warned him that he was getting too comfortable too fast, and that this girl could still be some kind of supernatural creature. But something, something in his gut, was telling him that Rissa was telling the truth.

Rissa snorted. "If by good music you mean classic rock, then _duh_. Gotta love em'. Everything from ACDC and Aerosmith to Queen and Journey. Though my favorite song is probably Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas. On the other hand, my favorite band is probably Queen. But I also love the Scorpions, only though they only had three big hits. But they're amazing hits."

"What other bands do you like," Dean asked, curious.

"Well, Bon Jovi, Motley Crue, Black Sabbath, Rush, Rolling Stones, Pink Floyd, Bad Company, Led Zepplin, Foreigner, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Alice Cooper, Jimi Hendrix, and the Beatles. That's what I can think of at the top of my head. There's probably a lot more I'm missing. Like the Doors. There's another one."

Dean whistled. "You've got some good bands there."

Rissa beamed. "I know, right?"

Dean thought for a moment, about what some of the things Rissa had described. It sounded a lot like she was a ghost.

"You sure you're still alive?" Dean asked.

Rissa nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Trust me on this. You can look up 'astral projection' later. Though you've never been the studious type. You could always ask Sam to research it. I'm sure he'll be happy to do it. Then again, you probably won't tell your family about me. For all you know, I could completely be a figure of your imagination."

"Awesome," Dean said, thinking of all the reasons why he could be crazy. There were certainly a lot.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm definitely ADHD, but I'm pretty sure that I'm also bipolar. So, if you are schizophrenic, you're not alone. But then again, if I am a figment of your imagination, then I guess you _are_ kinda crazy by yourself, because you wouldn't _really _be talking to someone with bipolar, just someone you created to be crazy. So I guess you kinda are crazy alone."

"Gee, thanks," Dean said sarcastically.

"But if it makes you feel any better, your imagination is surely creative, what with all the time traveling I do."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Oh? Did I forget to mention that? I time travel. Surprise! Though, surprisingly, that's not the BIG surprise. Actually, that's a very minor detail compared to the big surprise," Rissa remarked.

"Oh, yeah? And what's the big surprise?" Dean asked.

No response.

"Rissa?" Dean asked, looking over at the seat next to him. It was empty.

"Rissa?" Dean called, searching through the whole car. But he could find no trace of her.

It was almost as if she was never there in the first place.

* * *

Days came and went, with no sign of Rissa. John returned from his hunting trip after successfully taking care of the monster, and they moved on to the next town. More days went by, then weeks, then months.

And then one day, after climbing back into the Impala to drive away from school, Dean found a note. It was lying on the driver's seat. He almost sat on it.

_Hey Dean,_

_ I'm sorry, but I have to go. You won't see me again for a long time. Years, in fact. But I'll look exactly the same (time travel, remember?). Just know one thing. In all of your years of pain, misery, and loss, you still fall in love. You fall in love with an angel. _

_Love, _

_Rissa _

_P.S. Tell Sam I'm sorry about Jess._

A note. That was evidence, solid evidence that Rissa was real and wasn't his imagination.

_I wonder if she can really time travel_, Dean thought. If she was telling the truth, it would be years to see her. Dean had a feeling that Rissa wouldn't let him forget her so easily.

Dean looked down at the P. S. _I wonder who Jess is,_ Dean thought.

He re-read the part about falling in love with an angel.

There was one problem, however. Even if he fell in love with someone that nice, (an angel, as Rissa describes them) _they_ would never fall for Dean.


	16. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As Time Flies

* * *

The years went by. And just as Dean was about to forget Rissa, something triggered his memory. Like when Sam started dating a girl name Jess. He couldn't forget Rissa's note. And then, when Jess actually died, he pulled out Rissa's note that he kept in the glove compartment, and shamefully felt guilt. Because he knew something was coming. He knew that something bad was going to happen to Jess, and he did nothing to stop it.

The next time was after he got pulled out of hell. When he met an angel named Castiel and discovered that angels were real, he started second guessing what the term, 'angel' had meant in Rissa's note. He even thought that it was an angel named Anna, until he realized that it was just sex, not love.

But as time flew, he was sad, because more and more years went by, and there was still no sign of Rissa. He'd been to hell and back , fought off more creatures than you could imagine, discovered that most angels were actually dicks, and faced Lucifer. And there was still no sign of Rissa.

He'd lost his brother time and time again.

And then, one day, Rissa appeared to him.

Though for all he knew, it might have just been a dream.


	17. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was a regular dream. Well, it started out as a regular dream.

He dreamed of the old days.

Every day started out the same; he'd get up, make Lisa and Ben breakfast, and work. And at the end of the day, he'd eat dinner, put Ben to bed, and climb into bed with Lisa.

And he'd dream of the old days.

He'd dream of the days when he was fighting the Apocalypse. Because really, those days weren't that bad. His brother was still with him, and Cas was there. He missed them both. And despite Lisa and Ben, he felt completely and utterly alone. He could still pray to Cas, of course, but it was different. It wasn't them hanging out, trying to catch an archangel, or staking out Famine. Because despite what they were fighting, they had each other. It was the three of them against the world.

And now it was all gone.

It was a simple dream. It was the four of them, Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Cas, all sitting in a booth in a restaurant. It was simple, just them talking. But it felt real.

Dean used to think that Cas had found a way for Sam to communicate from Hell, and that they were both spending time with him in his dreams.

But then he saw them for what they truly were: dreams.

It started like any other. Dean sat at a table with Bobby at his side, and Cas was sitting opposite him, staring out the window, Sam sitting next to Cas, laughing at something Cas said.

"May I take your order?" A voice said. Dean immediately turned to see who had said it.

Something like this had never happened in his dream before. It was always just the four of them laughing. The rest of the people in the restaurant were faceless ghosts. None of them talked, none of them moved, (other than the waitresses, but they barely moved, and they never came up and talked to them). The rest of the restaurant was a blur. The only thing solid, and in color, was their group of four.

"You," Dean breathed, looking up at Rissa in wonder. "What are you doing here?"

She gave him a sad smile. "Talking to you." She looked a bit awkward, a tiny girl in a waitress apron that was too big for her. But she also looked like the same, brunette, fifteen-year-old girl as she was the last time he saw her.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked sadly.

"Busy," she said, before her face softened with sadness. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean asked.

"Your losses."

Dean closed his eyes in pain, and said bitterly, "Well, you know, losing people hasn't exactly been a new thing. But your astral projection thingy – does it also work on dreams?"

"Of course!" she said. "But that's the same thing someone in a dream would say."

"Anyway, that's not the main reason I'm sorry," she continued.

"Then why are you sorry," Dean asked, a crease in his brow.

She looked away, sadly, and guilty (probably about the fact that she already knew what was going to happen), and said, "Because your story isn't over yet."

* * *

Dean sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath. Lisa rolled over and sat up next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked, alert in case it was some…evil creature they had to fight.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head, still breathing hard. "It's nothing. Just a dream. Go back to bed. I'm gonna go check some things."

He went downstairs to the garage, taking off the tarp that covered the Impala and sliding into the familiar driver's seat. He opened the glove compartment, ready to take out Rissa's note and find proof that she was real.

But the note was gone.

* * *

Dean tossed and turned, never really getting sleep for the rest of the night. He was happy when the day started, and he helped out with the barbecue at the block party.

But then he started hallucinating things. Seeing scratches on lampposts, hearing odd scratching sounds.

And then he met Sam.

And he knew what Rissa ment.


	18. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was another several years until he saw her again.

Days, then weeks flew by. Months disappeared before he realized that it would be a while before he saw her again.

Years passed.

And then he saw her in the last place he expected.

* * *

There is a man in the monsters' nightmares. He kills those who kills and stalks the edges of your world. And someday, he might just shove a knife through your heart, cut of your head, or set you on fire.

This man is a Winchester. They call him Dean, the Righteous Man, who slays the monsters in the dark.

The man who put out the fire when the world was set aflame.

* * *

There are fairytales about this man, that monsters tell their children. "Now you better behave well, or Dean Winchester will get you."

You can never escape Dean Winchester. He is everywhere. Earth. Heaven. Hell. Even when you die, he is waiting for you.

Purgatory.


	19. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Wake up," commanded a voice. Cas's voice.

No not Cas. Castiel. There was a difference. Castiel was an Angel of the Lord, that was strong, dangerous, and serious. Cas was the friend that joked around with him, that was clumsy, unknowing when it comes to pop culture, and all around, acted like a little puppy.

Dean opened his eyes and sat up. It was dark, and they were in some kind of overgrown forest. But the dark, it wasn't…normal. This dark was made of the shadows that monsters hide in.

"Good. We need to get out of here." Dean stood up and looked behind him. Castiel, in all his trenchcoat glory, looked worried.

"Where are we?" Dean asked, looking around.

"You don't know?" Castiel asked, his forehead crinkling in surprise.

Dean curved his lips into the _how should I know?_ frown. "Last I remember, we ganked Dick."

"And where would he go, in death?" Castiel asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow, and then it clicked. "Wait, are you telling me-"

"Every soul here, is a monster," Castiel continued. "This is where they come to prey on one another for all eternity."

"We're in _Purgatory_?" Dean asked, but it wasn't a question. "How do we get out?" He continued, gaining the fear that had Castiel so worried.

"I'm afraid we're much more likely to be ripped to shreds," Castiel replied.

Dean heard some growling noise, and turned around, ready to face whatever monster was about to attack him. He saw shadows moving, and pairs of glowing red eyes scattered around the edge of the clearing he and Castiel were in. So. More than one monster then.

"Cas, I think we better go-" Dean turned back to face Cas, but he was gone. "Cas?" he called.

No reply. Just growling and the response of moving shadows.

He was alone in a forest made of monsters.


	20. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

There had to be at least a dozen monsters that surrounded Dean.

All of them were black dogs, nightcrawlers. They could shift form between dog and human. But all of them were full scale, hell-houndish dogs.

Shit. He searched his pockets for silver. Nothing. The only thing he came up with was his lighter.

No way was he using that. He didn't _want_ to see what was in the shadows.

Just as he was thinking that he was doomed, there was an odd sound.

A screeching sound.

Right next to Dean, a brilliant, bright, big blue box appeared. All of the Black Dogs barked, and ran in the opposite direction. That was understandable. The box was emitting a light that would seem bright in ordinary circumstances. But in Purgatory? The light was blindind.

There was a sound as the door creaked open. Dean slowly backed away, not entirely running, as he was curious as to what this box was, but wary nonetheless.

Fingers curled on the side of door, slowly opening it. A head popped out…

Rissa.

"Hello, Dean," she said.


	21. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

He was invited for tea.

Dean was in the middle of Purgatory, surrounded by monsters, with Cas missing, and he _was invited for tea._

He said yes.

* * *

Rissa held out her hand. He took it, and she led him inside the big blue box. The words, Police (PUBLIC CALL) Box were written across the top.

Inside was amazing. It was bigger, huge, with different doors leading to what were probably different rooms. It was large, and purple, with flashing lights.

"Is this real?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Rissa said, laughing.

"Are you real?" Dean asked, turning to her.

"Of course," She said. "I've always been real, Dean."

"No, I mean…are you astral projecting?" He stumbled on trying to find the correct words.

She laughed. "No. I'm real this time. Real, and in person."

"Why, hello!" Came a voice. A very tall man, with a wide chin, wearing a bow tie, ran down the steps and hopped in front of him. "You must be Dean. It's nice to meet you?"

"What is this place," Dean asked, getting straight to business.

"This is the Tardis. Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Basically, it's a time travelling machine."

"And this is the Doctor, Dean. He's a time travelling alien from a different planet."

"What about you?" Dean asked her.

"I'm human," she said. "Don't worry, you can trust the Doctor thought. He protects the Earth. And, uh, just warning you," she said, lowering her voice down to a whisper, "he's like an overgrown child."

"You're taking this quite well," said the Doctor.

"Well, uh, in my line of work," Dean started, "I discovered that there are different, uh, species that live on the Earth. Different species outside the Earth? Not that surprising."

"Good." There was a DING! from another room as a timer went off, and the Doctor scurried to the other room, ready to make the tea.

"Well, he seems….weird," Dean said, gazing down the hall after him.

"If this is a time traveling machine, then can we go back in time and stop my mother, my friends, my family, from dying?" Dean asked.

Rissa closed her eyes in sadness. "No. I'm sorry Dean. There are some things we can interfere with, and others we cannot. There are these things called fixed points. We can't interfere with them. Others might call them fate."

"And you're saying that, what, all of these deaths are fixed points?" Dean asked, feeling more pangs of sadness attack his chest.

"Yes," Rissa said sadly. "It's also, however, why we can't boost you out of Purgatory. When you get into Purgatory is a fixed point."

Dean understood what she was saying. They were leaving him here to die.

"However, when you get out of Purgatory is a fixed point as well," Rissa said smiling.

Dean looked up. "I get out?"

"I don't want to give away the surprise!" She said. "But yes, you do. Now, here." She handed him a silver machete. "You'll eventually lose this, so the next time you fight a vampire, steal their weapon and cut their head off with it. That will be your new weapon. That's also a fixed point. Also, you will meet this one vampire. Trust him. He will get you out of Purgatory. And he has a good heart."

Dean doubted it, but he'd have to see what would happen as it came to pass.

Dean wasn't a very patient man, however.


	22. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Days passed. Dean met a vampire named Benny Lafitte, and they escaped Purgatory together. They became blood brothers, but they lost Cas along the way.

Dean found Sam again. They were all each other had left. Cas was gone, as was Bobby, Jo and Ellen, their father, Ash, Pamela, everyone across the line. Kevin was gone.

Eventually, Cas managed to escape Purgatory, only to be put under some sort of alien mind control along the way from heaven's higher-ups.

They ran into Charlie again, and they became close. Garth became a friend, as well. So now they weren't entirely alone. They got Cas back, found Kevin, and grown closer with Charlie and Garth, and had Benny.

They even met their grandfather, and discovered a completely new lifestyle, as the Men of Letters.

But then Garth and Charlie had to get back to their lives, and Sam started the trials, and Benny stayed in the Underworld, and Cas became Naomi's pet angel.

And then they found Metatron.

And the angels fell, and everything went to hell.

* * *

And then Sam was dying, and Cas was human, not to mention miles away. And Dean tricked Sam into saying yes to Ezekiel to save his life, even though he knew that Sam would be pissed off about it later.

And they captured Crowley, and Kevin was working on decoding the Angel Tablet. They met Charlie again, and found Oz. They fought Abaddon, who had taken over control of the demons after they had captured Crowley.

And Ezekiel kicked Cas out.

And then Cas got his grace back, (well, not _his_, but it was still grace,) and discovered that it wasn't really Ezekiel at all. That Ezekiel had died in the fall. That it was really an angel named Gadriel, who worked for Metatron.

And then Sam was gone.

And Kevin was dead.

And Dean was alone again.


	23. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Dean went to bed, but he couldn't sleep. When he finally did, he awoke from a dream, thinking that he heard some sort of screeching noise. But when he was awake, there was no sound of it.

He tossed and turned for the rest of the night.

* * *

Dean woke up sad. Maybe it was because he had silently cried himself to sleep, or maybe because he felt so alone.

He wondered what would happen if he just laid there and never got up.

But part of him, a distant, small part, whispered, _You have Cas. And he'll be here as soon as he can._

He had to keep fighting. For Kevin. For Sam.

For himself.

* * *

Dean made coffee. He put his head in his hands, and took a deep breath. He grabbed his cup of coffee and made his way to the main room.

He dropped his cup. It hit the floor and shattered to pieces, as it was ceramic and cracked easily.

Underneath the staircase, was a big, glowing blue box.

Rissa sat at one of the tables, reading a book with her feet propped up on the table.

"Hello, Dean," she said. She marked her spot, closed her book, and put it gently to the side. She got up from her chair and made her way to Dean's side. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

Dean stayed there, his hands to the side, almost numb from the sadness. It's odd. He's probably been through worse, but all of these things piled up. And it was getting to him.

Slowly, he raised his arms and wrapped the around her tiny body to embrace her.

She released him from the hug, looked straight in his eyes, and gave a sad smile. "You're not alone. You've never been alone. I've been with you. Always."


	24. Section Two: The Wizards

Section Two: The Wizards


	25. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Every boy has his secrets. Harry Potter's secrets, however, aren't quite what you expect.

One is that his relatives keep him in a cupboard, underneath a set of stairs.

Another, is that every couple months, he goes back in time, or off to some futuristic planet, with a young girl and a doctor.

* * *

It started when he turned seven. It was yet another birthday, with no presents, as usual. And at the end of the day, he would cry himself to sleep, wishing for a normal family.

What he got wasn't exactly _normal_, but it was better than anything he might have wished for.

* * *

The Dursleys put young Harry to bed. Another year, and the closer he became to turning into a wizard, Petunia knew.

And then – there was an odd noise. A screeching sound, and it was coming from the front hall.

Petunia and Vernon got up and rushed over to the front hall. In the middle of the hall, a brilliant blue box was shimmering in and out of existence. It appeared with a thud, and a young man with a thick chin and a bowtie ran out, unlocked the cupboard, and picked up a sleeping Harry. He carried Harry into the blue box and disappeared. A young girl of fifteen peeked her head out of the box. She spotted the Dursleys and gave them a little wave and a smile. Then she went back in the box, and closed the door behind her.

The box made that noise again, and did the shimmering things as well.

And then it was gone.

And the Dursleys were left, staring aghast, with their mouths wide open.


	26. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

When Harry awoke, it was in unfamiliar surroundings.

The room was deep purple, with bright, flashing lights, and spinning machine parts. Somewhere near the bed he was sleeping on, there were two people fighting.

One was a young girl, with dark hair, about fifteen. She was very short.

Another was a tall man, with a wide chin. He was wearing a bow tie.

"This wasn't what I meant, you know. I mean, we did technically just _kidnap_ a child!" the girl seemed to be saying.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll put him back!" the tall man said.

She gave him a look, and shook her head. "You're a madman, you know that?"

He gave her a dopey smile, "Of course I am." He clapped his hands and gestured over to Harry. "Oh, look, he's waking up!"

Both of them were looking at him, now, and Harry wasn't quite sure what to do.

"He-Hello," he said.

"Hi," the girl said, with a bright smile, and a little wave of her hand.

"Hello!" the man said, clapping his hands. "It's nice to meet you, Harry. I'm the Doctor, and this is Rissa," he gestured to the girl next to him. "and this" he gestured to the room "is an alien spaceship. It's called the Tardis. Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's a time machine. You with me so far?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. So," he continued, getting this big, dopey smile. "Anywhere in time and space. Where would you like to go?"

Harry was quiet, then asked, "Why me?" Harry was quite intelligent for his age. "I'm nothing special."

Rissa walked close to him, and knelt down by his side. "Harry, everyone's special, in their own way. And I'm sure you'll find out just how special you are." Her eyes twinkled. "In a couple of years."

"But for now," she said, straightening up. "You'll learn how special you are in the adventures we go on. Would you like to go to a different planet? Or go back in time? Or see the future?"

"I – I don't know," Harry said. "I can't decide."

"Who says you can't do both?" She said. She turned to the Doctor and said, "Let's take him to New Earth."

* * *

New Earth was amazing. And for once, we didn't run into any trouble. We mostly walked around, explored the new world. We explained the situation of New Earth to Harry, how we moved to a different planet when our old one got to old.

He took it all in with starry eyes, smiling big.

When the day was done, we got back to the Tardis.

"Thank you," Harry said. "This was the best day of my life."

"No, it's not," the Doctor said gently. "With us, you'll have many more days like this!" He gave his big, dopey smile.

"But for tonight, we need to take you home," Rissa said gently.

"But…I don't want to go back," Harry said. He was fighting tears.

"Harry, you _must_ stay with the Dursleys. It doesn't make sense now, but in about a decade, ten years, you will understand," Rissa said.

"But don't worry," the Doctor said. "We'll see you again tomorrow night."

Rissa whispered in Harry's ear. "Don't count on that. Chances are we'll overshoot to your next birthday. But you _will_ see us again."

She kissed his forehead and walked him out of the Tardis.

* * *

Five minutes later, Vernon and Petunia heard that noise again. They rushed back to the front hall, where the blue box was again appearing and disappearing. It stopped, and the door creaked open. The same girl that they had seen earlier walked out, leading Harry by the hand. She led him back to his cupboard and opened the door. Harry settled in bed, and the girl tucked him in.

"Goodnight," they heard. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

The girl closed the door behind her on the way out. Then she turned to the Dursleys and said, "We need to talk."

* * *

The girl walked into the kitchen like she owned it. She sat down at the table and waited for them to sit down.

Once they were all seated, the girl said, "First things first. We didn't kidnap your nephew. Two, I don't think that you would really care anyway. After all, he is a wizard, and you _hate_ being anything other than normal."

The Dursleys exchanged a look. Just who was this girl?

"Are you a wizard, too?" Petunia asked.

She smiled. "No. My friend, however, (the man with the bowtie) isn't exactly human. Because you see," she said, getting up from the table, "you should really stop worrying about Harry. And don't mention this talk to him. It will upset him. But leave him alone. Because you have bigger things to worry about."

She walked back towards the blue box. Petunia and Vernon hurried after her, desperate to understand what was going on.

"What do you mean, we've got bigger thing to worry about?" Vernon demanded.

"Well," she said, opening the door and leaning out. "I told you he wasn't exactly human. And it's true, you don't really have to worry about wizards anymore. Because my _friend_….is an alien."

Then she brought the rest of her body back inside the blue box, and the door clanged shut.

And the blue box disappeared, almost as if it was never there in the first place.


	27. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Days passed, then weeks. Months later, Harry had almost convinced himself that it was all a dream.

Almost.

And then one night, it all changed.

* * *

When Christmas Day came around, he awoke inside of the Tardis.

He realized that this was the best Christmas Present he could ever have.

"Rissa!" He shouted, jumping up and hugging her. "Doctor!" He turned to him and embraced him as well.

"I missed you," he said as they pulled away.

"I'm sorry about the timing," the Doctor said.

"But I told you that we would come back," Rissa said. "And Christmas isn't _too_ bad, is it?"

"Anyway," the Doctor said. "I was once twelve years late!" He clapped his hands and ran over to the Tardis. "So, Harry, where do you want to go?"

He smiled. "I want you guys to pick the places. I don't know that much about space and time anyway."

So they went everywhere. And after several adventures, they would drop Harry off at the Dursleys, who never seemed to notice a big blue box in their front hall. Then again, it was never there for long. There were some days that Rissa and the Doctor never missed. They were always there on Harry's Birthday, and they always came on Christmas.

Until the last day came. And then it was years before he saw them again.

* * *

The Doctor and I timed it perfectly. The night when we would say our goodbyes would be the night when Harry receives his first of many letters, sent in the mail.

I snuck out of the Tardis and quietly rapped on Harry's door. Harry peeked through the vent and saw who it was. He opened the door, beaming, and hugged me. He was ten years old now, and quiet intelligent. He was quickly catching up to Rissa, when it came to height, as she was very, very short.

"Where are we going today?" Harry asked.

"Ready for one last adventure?" I asked.

"Yes – wait, what?" Harry asked. "What do you mean, one last adventure?"

"I'll tell you when we're there." I took his hand, and they entered the Tardis.

We went to the moon. We parked the Tardis in the moon sand and put and sat within the Tardis's air bubble thing (the one that allowed Amy to fly halfway out of the Tardis).

We even brought a tiny table out, and had a tea party on the moon.

"Doctor, what year is it?" I asked.

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Because I think it is 69'." I pointed at Apollo 11.

"Oh." The Doctor said.

"That's it? Oh?" I asked, incredulous, as Apollo 11 opened and Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin walked out.

"One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind," Neil Armstrong said, as he stepped the first step on the moon – except not really.

Because he turned, and saw a big, blue box, and three people having a tea party, without any astronaut suits.

"Houston, we have a problem," Neil said.

"What?" Buzz asked, coming out. "What did I miss?"

Neil raised an arm (slowly) and pointed at the three of us, having a tea party.

Slowly, I raised an arm and gave a slight wave. "Hello," I called.

* * *

We were on the moon, in 69' having a tea party with Harry Potter, Neil Armstrong, and Buzz Aldrin.

"You can take your helmets off," I called, as they entered the air shield. "We're sort of in a bubble of air. How do you think we're breathing?"

They exchanged a look, (well, I think they did) and slowly took off their helmets.

"Who are you?" Buzz asked.

"Well, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said. "This is Rissa," he gestured to me. "And this is Harry. Now I'm going to go get some more chairs for you two."

"How come we can move normally?" Neil asked.

"Because you're in our air bubble," I said. "It protects you. It's like being back home."

"So…" Buzz started. "You're _not_ aliens?"

I laughed. "No, of course not. Well, Harry and I aren't. We're human. The Doctor, however…not so much. I'm American, and from the year 2013. Harry is British, and from the 1980s. I sort of lose track of what year it is with Harry, however."

"It's 1991," Harry said.

"Oh, yeah, cause you were born in 1980!" I said, remembering. "And you're almost eleven."

"Wait, you said the Doctor…is an alien?" Neil asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Is he from here?" Buzz asked. "The moon, I mean."

"No. He's from a planet called Gallifrey, and it is far, far away. And that" I pointed the Tardis, "is his time travelling alien spaceship. And the Doctor is over 1200 years old."

"Wait, did you say _time-travelling_?" Neil asked.

I looked surprised. "Well, of course! How do you think Harry and I, two people from the future, got here, in 69'?"

"Here are the chairs!" the Doctor said, coming out with two folding chairs and placing them in the empty spaces around the table. "Do sit down," he told the astronauts.

"So," the Doctor said. "The 69' moon landing! Seems like just yesterday, I was in 69', helping build your spaceship. There were all of those damn people at NASA yelling at me for fixing your ship. I had to call Nixon to get them off my back."

"You know Nixon?" Buzz asked, incredulous.

"Of course," I said. "And he's met Charles Dickens, and Shakespeare, and Agatha Christie. He's met Van Gogh, and Queen Victoria. Elizabeth the First and Madame de Pompadour have fallen in love with him. Winston Churchill has the Doctor on speed dial."

The phone rang. The Doctor got up, grumbling, "That better not be him now, I'm busy."

"Yes?" he asked, picking up the phone. "Not now, UNIT, I'm busy." He paused while listening to the other end.

"What's UNIT?" Neil whispered.

"Part of the British Government," I whispered. "Stands for Unified Intelligence Taskforce."

"Listen, I HAVE A TIME MACHIENE. It might take me a while, but I _will_ get there. Eventually."

I sighed. "UNIT is always having some sort of mishap. Technically, the Doctor works for them."

"The Doctor has a job?" Harry asked, curious.

"Sort of," I said.

The Doctor hung up and rejoined the group. "Alright then. Rissa, we're going to UNIT after we drop Harry off. Now," he said, clapping his hands together once and turning to me. "Why don't you take Harry inside and explain things to him. I'll have a little chat with our friends here."

I nodded to the Doctor, took Harry's hand, and we turned and went inside.


	28. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Alright, Harry. I'm sorry, but this is the last we're going to see of each other for a while."

I knelt down and put my hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Here's the thing. You know about fixed points, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "We can't change them."

"Good," I said, swallowing. "Listen to me. This year is going to be the beginning of the best years of your life. You will go to a special school, and meet some wonderful people, and after your years in this school, it's never going to stop being amazing."

"But I won't get to see you," Harry said.

"No. I promise, I'll see you again when you're of age. Seven years from now, we will see you again."

Harry figured that she said seventeen instead of eighteen because he was so close to eleven.

"But for now, we must leave, because your next several years are a fixed point," I continued.

Harry nodded in understanding, tears coming to his eyes. "So you can't interfere…."

"No. I'm sorry," I said, leaning forward and embracing him. Behind me, I heard the Doctor enter the Tardis.

"Listen to me," I continued. "You will have an amazing time. You will make friends that would die for you. You meet friends that…._do_ die for you. And you fall in love with an amazingly beautiful and brave girl."

"But…some die?" Harry asked.

"Yes," I said. "While I promise you that you will have the time of your life these next years, I can also promise that you will lose many friends, parental figures, people you care about. It won't be that easy. But know that I will always be there with you, keeping an eye on you. I will watch you throughout the years, and though I cannot interfere, I will still be with you."

"You'll always be with me," Harry repeated.

"Yes," I said. The Doctor was taking off now, driving us back to the Dursleys.

"It will be hard," I said. "It will be frightening. But your friends will get you through it. And, in some cases, even your enemies. You will time and time again be surprised on who helps you and how loyal everyone is to you."

"But what if I don't live up to it?" Harry whispered.

"You do. Remember how I told you that everyone was special?" I asked.

Harry nodded.

"The time when you truly discover how special you are is nearly upon you. It's coming, the minute you meet the large man with the umbrella. And then you discover your story. You discover what truly happened with your parents, for your aunt and uncle lied. And you will truly, find a home."

"But I already found it," Harry said. "My home is the Tardis."

"No, Harry," I said, shaking my head. "It's not. Your home is still waiting for you."

We got up and walked into the console room. I pointed to the door. "So go," I said. "Go and find it."

And as he walked away, I quietly said, "I will be with you."

"Always."


	29. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It was over seven years until he saw them again.

* * *

The morning after he got dropped off, he got a letter in the mail. The address read:

_ Mr. H. Potter_

_ The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_ 4 Privet Drive_

_ Little Whinging_

_ Surrey_

_The cupboard under the stairs_, Harry though. _But how could they know that that was where he slept? _ He didn't even get mail.

He wandered into the kitchen, handing everyone else their mail, still staring at the letter. Then he heard Dudley cry out. Of all the things that Dudley notices, of _course_ it has to be the letter, of all things.

Harry thought of a word that he had heard Rissa mutter under her breath, and struggled to hold on to the letter as Uncle Vernon wrestled it from his grasp. Harry and Dudley were quickly shuffled out of the room, with the door locked behind them.

* * *

When Harry finally got his letter, it was on his birthday. A large man, (with an umbrella) gave it to him.

And then he understood what Rissa meant.


	30. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Harry defeated Voldemort.

And with everyone partying and rallying around him, he wanted nothing more than to be alone.

And finally, he got his chance.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Minerva McGonagall was looking for Harry. After asking several people if they saw Harry, she quieted the room and asked, "Has anyone seen Potter?"

Everyone was quiet. They looked to their neighbors, seeing if Harry was among them.

"Does anyone see Harry?" Hermione asked.

Everyone looked around, and slowly, very slowly, they all shook their heads.

* * *

Harry had snuck outside. He stood at the side of the bridge, just outside the Great Hall. He gazed out at the deep ravine, and he finally, was alone.

Except, not quite.

* * *

McGonagall cast a spell that let them see Harry. It was rarely done, because it was such a powerful spell, but after a couple tries, Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix, when working together, managed to make it work.

Everyone sat, and stared at the wavering image. Finally, it cleared up, and they all saw Harry, standing at the edge of the bridge.

"I should go get him," Hermione said. She was getting up to leave when Ron stopped her. "Don't," he said. "He wants to be alone. Why do you think he left?"

Hermione shot an incredulous look at Ron, but stayed where she was. They were all sitting there, watching and listening.

And they witnessed everything.


	31. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Everyone watched as Harry stood there. At first, there was nothing. Just Harry looking out across the bridge.

Hermione noticed it first. She saw the familiar shine of an invisibility cloak being taken off.

"There's someone there!" she shouted, and she and Ron sprinted to the door. They had almost left the Great Hall when McGonagall said, "It's fine."

They turned and watched as the Invisibility cloak fell off to reveal a young girl, of about fifteen.

"Hello, Harry," she said.

Harry didn't flinch. It was almost as if he was expecting her. "You came," he said.

"Of course," she said. "I promised, didn't I? You're like a brother to me. Except all grown up."

"Sorry to disappoint," Harry said.

He turned around and scanned her, up and down. "You know that you're still wearing the same clothes, right?"

She glanced down at her clothes. "Huh," she said quietly, almost as if in shock. "I almost didn't notice it."

She looked back up at Harry.

"Is it the same day?" he asked quietly.

She opened her mouth, but closed it again, looking around sadly.

"Is it the same day?" he demanded.

"Yes. But if it makes you feel better, it's been about eight hours. We had to deal with unit, first. And then we watched you, for hours. We were always there. From the first letter to the last battle. We were there for all of it."

"You knew," he whispered deathly silent.

"What?" she asked.

"You knew!" he shouted. "All along, you knew. About…everyone. About everything. I mean, even my nickname!

* * *

Whenever Harry was upset about the Dursleys, Rissa would come to him and say, "There's a difference between having a beating heart and living, Harry. You only get to be on this earth for so long, so you got to learn to make the best of it without being to reckless. You got to be the Boy Who Lived. When it comes to the Dursleys, live. Because your future is worth it."

And Harry would smile. And he became the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

"Yes, I knew!" she shouted. "Of course I knew. You might be the Boy Who Lived, but I'm The Girl Who Knew Too Much. I know much more than you could ever know. And I've lived it with you! I was there, Harry! I was with you for every second! And I grew attached, and fell in love with your friends too! You weren't the only one who lost people when they died!"

Harry stopped. And slowly, he looked her in the eyes. "You're right."

"I know," she said. But she said it full of sadness. This girl might only be fifteen, but she had eyes that carried the weight of the world.

"What about my future?" Harry asked

"What about it?" she asked.

"Does it get better?" He asked.

"Yes, but some things never leave you," she said. "There are some bad things. George is never able to make a Patronus again. Alice and Frank Longbottom never recover."

"But?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall become Headmistress," she said. "And Kingsley becomes Minister. Kingsley lets anyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts – that's what they'll call this battle from now on – are allowed to become an Auror without the needed N.E.W.T.s. All Death Eaters (other than the Malfoys, because they helped) go to Azkaban. Neville and Hannah Abbott get married. Hannah becomes the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, and Neville becomes the Herbology professor once Professor Sprout retires. Luna travels the world with her husband, Rolf, the grandson of Newt Scamander. They have two twins: Lorcan and Lysander. Draco marries Astoria Greengrass, and they have a son together, Scorpius Hyperion. Draco becomes a Healer. George marries Angelina Johnson, and they have two kids together – Fred and Roxanne. Bill and Fleur's first child was named 'Victorie' because it means Victory in French. Victorie was born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Even Percy! He marries a woman named Audrey and has two girls, Molly and Lucy. And he cleans up his act. Teddy Lupin is raised by his grandmother, Andromeda. Teddy and Victorie start dating. Firenze was welcomed back into the centaur herd. Dolores Umbridge was imprisoned for crimes against muggleborns. Lockheart won't ever recover from his memory loss. Hermione goes back to back for her seventh year. Ron helps George with the shop, an Weasley's Wizard Wheezes become very, very successful. They get married, and have two amazing kids together: Rose and Hugo. Hermione also becomes a high-ranking witch in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and continues with SPEW. Ron becomes an Auror. Ginny becomes a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, before retiring as a Quidditch consultant for the Daily Prophet. The jinx on the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors broke when Voldemort died. You make sure that Snape's picture is back in its proper place inside the Headmaster's office. You, Ron, and Hermione all get chocolate frog cards."

"And what about me?" Harry asked.

"You fall in love with a beautiful girl named Ginny. You three wonderful children together, named James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. You become an Auror along with Ron, eventually taking over the department. You lose the ability to speak Parseltongue. You and Dudley get a good relationship, and continue to visit each other until the day he dies. You get Sirius's motorcycle back; Mr. Weasley fixes it for you. Oh, and just warning you, your kids steal the Marauder's Map from you and smuggle it into Hogwarts."

"Wait," said Harry. "Why would we join the Ministry? After all that they've done to us?"

"Because you fix it. Because you make it a good place," she said. "They don't even use dementors anymore.

Harry looked worried so she continued. "You're not the Chosen One just because you stopped Voldemort. You're the Chosen One because you helped fix the Wizarding World."

"Oh!" she said, remembering. "I got these things for Ron and you." She held out two small boxes. One said Ron and the other said Harry.

Harry looked inside his and was shocked. It was a ring!

"It was your mothers," she whispered. "James gave this ring to your mother. And I found Ron's in his family heirloom. It took a while to find, but…we've got all the time in the world." She gave a bright smile.

Behind her, there was a weird buzzing/screeching noise. On the other side of the bridge, a blue box was fading in and out of existence. Finally, the noise stopped, and the blue box just sat there.

Everyone turned to McGonagall. She looked aghast and said, "I never seen that before."

Liar.

They watched as the girl jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

"Want to pop in for a bit?" she asked. "Just one more little trip?"

Harry sighed. "You know, I need to see…"

"Come on," she said. "We'll be back before you know it."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I just can't."

A phone rang.

"Wait, one second," the girls said, holding up the index finger. She picked up her phone.

"Hello?" shes asked. Then she went white. "You did what?" she asked angrily.

She listened to whatever they were saying, and then sighed. "Alright, how much is the death toll?"

"How much is the death toll?" she repeated. She waited before putting her face in his hands. "Shit. What the _hell_ is wrong with you!" she listened to a few more things before saying, "No, _you_ listen! I told you to lay low, and you go and do something completely reckless like this."

"Alright, I'm coming," she said, hanging up.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, turning to Harry. "But I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

She was about to leave when Harry reached out for her arm. "No. I'm coming with you. Your friend, is in some kind of danger, and you're following them into it! You're like a sister to me."

"Fine," she said, biting her lip and looking back and forth between Harry and the blue box. "Come on," she grabbed Harry's hand and they hurried into the blue box.

The world was still for several seconds, then the box made that odd noise and shimmered in and out of existence. And then it was gone, and the group in the Great Hall were left in shock as they were staring at an empty bridge.


	32. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

We landed, and the three of us, me, Harry, and the Doctor, jumped out of the Tardis with our weapons pointed. Harry and the Doctor – their wands and screwdrivers outstretched. And me – a samurai sword gifted to me by an Emperor in ancient China.

We were out in the middle of a vampire nest, one that Dean, the idiot that he is, had decided to take on alone. Apparently, this nest was small, only seven or eight vampires, but _old _ones, and vicious. They had taken several hundred lives in less than a month.

Truthfully, my guess is that Dean had nothing to do but throw himself into hunting, with Sam gone. Especially since Cas didn't come back yet. And with Kevin dead. And Charlie in Oz…you see the point.

Dean had managed to kill two before the other five discovered him. He managed to escape to call us for backup, with the vampires hot on his tail. We attacked immediately, Harry using a stunning spell on the vampires, or the Doctor delaying them by using his screwdriver to drop large machinery on them (it was in an abandoned factory). I would fight them with my sword while Dean would cut off their heads from behind. (I couldn't kill, whether it was a vampire/murderer or not.)

When all of the bodies lay dead around us, I said to Dean, "I'll meet you back at the hideout."

He nodded.

Just as we were leaving, a vampire fell from the ceiling and landed on the Doctor's back. He was just about to sink his teeth into the Doctor's neck when I cut his head off.

* * *

I had killed someone. I can't believe it.

I was fifteen, and I _severed someone's head from their body…_

Holy f****** s***.

* * *

We climbed into the Tardis and took off. We circled in space for a bit to give Dean time to get back.

"I killed someone," I whispered.

"You saved my life," the Doctor said quietly.

We were sitting off the edge of the entrance of the Tardis, looking down at the Earth.

"It's still murder," I said.

"You took a life to protect mine, not to mention all the lives he would have taken in the future," the Doctor responded.

"You don't understand," I said, shivering. "I could feel his life force leave his body. I chopped his f****** head off."

"I've done worse," the Doctor said. "I fought in the time war. I've committed genocide."

"Don't try to undermine what I've done," I snapped. "I took a life. And I'm only fifteen."

"Sorry," the Doctor said quietly.

We spent the next couple of minutes staring out at the Earth. After several moments of silence, I said quietly, "Maybe I need to take a break from all of this…"

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Not just yet. But maybe after a while…maybe a little break would be good. I wouldn't stay away forever, just a couple of months or a year. And you'd have to visit every Friday for dinner. But too much adventure can be a bit….overwhelming."

"I understand," the Doctor said.

We got up, and landed at the hideout.

* * *

"Hey," Dean said, as they walked out of the Tardis. "Who's the new companion?" He pointed to Harry.

"Oh," Harry said, coming up to Dean and outstretching his hand. "Hello. I'm sorry I haven't got a chance to introduce myself. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

* * *

**First post of the New Year guys! Hope you had a wonderful year, and hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please leave reviews, you have no idea how helpful they are. I don't know if you really enjoy the story or not. Even if I misspell something, or have incorrect grammar, please, point it out so I can fix it. Thank you! Happy New Year!**


	33. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Dean looked over to me. "Can I, uh, talk to you? Alone?" he asked, glancing around the room.

I nodded, grabbed his arm, and led him into the kitchen.

"Is that, uh…" he looked back in the other room, where Harry and the Doctor was talking. "_Harry Potter_, Harry Potter?"

I nodded.

"Uh…do you want to…explain?" Dean asked.

"Well, do you remember that time when you and Sam fell into that alternate universe where your life was a television series?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "So?"

"So technically, this world is a fictional universe in _that_ world. The Doctor and I are visiting _fictional universes_ and making friends," I explained.

"Wait," Dean said angrily. "Are you telling me that the only reason you've been hanging around me is because _I'm famous in some other universe_?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I'm with you because you need it. That's what we're doing. We are finding people who need help. You are alone, and you've been through so much crap….Harry was a little kid that the Dursleys had taken advantage of. So the Doctor and I became his family, and we went on adventures together. The Doctor and I become what people need."

"Okay," Dean softened, shaking his head. "It's just all…unbelievable. And you guys can visit Purgatory, Heaven, and Hell in that thing?"

"Yes," I said.

"Even though Heaven is on lockdown?"

I hesitated before asking. "Yes," I said quietly. "But we're going to get some more help first. When we get the right people, if we all work together, we can help save _every_ universe."

Dean nodded. "Okay. So, who am I going to meet next? The Avengers?" He joked, laughing.

I was silent.

Dean stopped laughing. "You're kidding."

"Nope," I said, shaking my head. "They're our next stop. Right after we take care of a few things."


	34. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

We re-entered the room, and I said, "Harry? Can I talk to you privately?"

He looked away from a bookshelf. "Okay."

We walked into the kitchen and I looked at him. "The year is 2013….No. It's 2014 now. Sorry."

"Okay," Harry said. "And?"

"And that means that we have two choices. I can bring you home, you can marry Ginny, have your kids, and I will visit you every year. And when you finally reach 2014, you'll be thirty-three or thirty-four, only a year or two younger than Dean. If we do that, I will visit you several times every year, definitely every birthday and Christmas. I will wait for you to reach thirty-four, and then we will age together. If we do that, I could end up seeing you a week from now, and you'll be…about seventeen years older. But listen, I do need some help. First answer this question…if I come asking for help, will you say yes."

He didn't even hesitate. "I've had enough adventure for a lifetime…But I already kind of miss it. Of course I'll help you. What's the other option?"

"The other option is that you help me right now, and _then_ I bring you back to your timeline," I said.

"I think I'll return home first. You'll still visit?" Harry asked.

I smiled. "Definitely."

Harry said goodbye to Dean, saying that it was nice to meet him.

"You too, man," Dean said, shaking Harry's hand. "Visit again."

Harry laughed. "Oh, I will, but I'll be about your age in 2014."

Harry followed the Doctor and I into the Tardis and we went flying into Harry's world.

* * *

In the Great Hall, everyone watched as Harry climbed into a big blue box. And very slowly, the box disappeared.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Alright," Ron said loudly. "What the _bloody_ hell is going on?"

Right as he finished saying that, the air shimmered again, and the blue box appeared again, making that same screeching noise.

The door opened and Harry stepped out, turning and waving behind him. A tall man with a wide chin and a bowtie popped his head out, along with the girl from earlier. They waved and shouted goodbye. Then they closed the door behind them and the blue box shimmered again. Harry watched as it left.

As Harry walked back into the Great Hall, McGonagall waved her wand and made the spell disappear. As Harry entered the room, there was heavy silence in the air.

"Hello," he said, smiling brightly. "Did I miss anything?"


	35. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The years flew by very quickly. The Doctor and I went over Harry's for Birthday and Christmas dinners. Harry introduced us to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, along with the rest of the Weasley family. We watched little Teddy Lupin grow up. According to Harry, yes, he was allowed to have four godparents (Hermione as godmother, Ron as godfather, Me as godtimetraveler, and the Doctor as godalien.)

Every once in a while, I see Harry when he thinks no one is watching. He'll take his kids to the park, and look out at the lake, and I see the sadness on his face, the PTSD Voldemort left behind. He looks sad when he thinks he's alone. But he forgot – he's never alone.

The Doctor and I came around several times a year – for everyone's birthdays (which, in the Weasley family, is a lot) and Christmas. I watched as Harry's kids grew up. I would chase after the boys, and play games with them, and I would braid Lily's hair, and tell her stories of princesses. And on each of the kids 7th birthday, we'd leave the younger ones with a babysitter, and everyone would shuffle into the Tardis. And the kid's birthday present was all of space and time. When it was Lily's turn to turn seven, it was James's first year at Hogwarts.

And we had reached 2014.


	36. Section Three: The Heroes

Section Three: The Heroes


	37. Chapter 31

**This takes place after Iron Man 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

One day, there was a knock on Tony Stark's door. He opened it to find a young girl, of about fifteen, standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Not harshly, or anything, just in his, _I'm an awesome rich playboy and what are you doing on my doorstep._

"I'm your niece," the girl said, walking past Tony and entering the room.

"What? I don't have any siblings!" Tony said, following her. "And you can't just waltz in here like you own the place."

"You're adopted," she said, relaxing back on the couch and putting her feet up.

"Even if this is true," Tony said. "You're not my niece. I can tell that you're lying."

"Would you believe that I'm your daughter?" she said.

He stopped to think about it. "While it's entirely possible that I have kids, you are not one of them." He pointed at the door. "Out. Now. Or I'll call the police."

"I'm not even real," she said.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"I'm a ghost," she said.

He gave her an exasperated look.

"I'm a figment of your imagination."

"Really? You couldn't come up with anything more creative than that?" Tony waved to the door. "Out."

"I'm a time traveler," she said.

"Really?" He rolled his eyes, but when he looked back, she was gone.

"And I'm not even really here," she whispered behind him.

Tony spun around, looking at his empty house. He was about to call for Pepper when he realized that she was on some trip somewhere.

He was alone. Maybe.

* * *

Later that night, Tony awoke from a dream and walked downstairs, hoping to get some milk. He passed his living room, and spotted some lights. Did he forget to turn the TV off?

He popped his head in the room and the first thing he saw was Titanic. The second thing he saw the girl, sitting in his chair.

"What are you doing in my house?" Tony demanded.

She was crying. "I'm watching Titanic," she said, sniffling. There was a pile of tissues next to her on the couch.

"That's it," Tony shouted. "You get –"

The TV went off. The girl was gone. The tissue pile was nowhere to be seen.

"Out?" he finished.

He was looking into a dark room. There was no one there.

_What is going on?_ Tony thought.


	38. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

There is something Steve never told anyone. When he was unconscious under the ice, he dreamed.

* * *

He stood in an empty wasteland, covered in a blanket of snow.

"Is this heaven?" he wondered.

"No," came a voice. He turned behind him, and saw a young girl, of about fifteen. "Hello, Steve,"

"If not heaven, is this hell?" he asked.

She gave a little laugh. "You're not dead, Steve. You're just asleep. And you will sleep for a very, very long time. And I'm sorry about that."

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Why am I sorry, or why are you sleeping?" she asked.

"Both," Steve replied.

"What you did…it would have killed a normal person. But you were protected. And you will not age."

"Wait," Steve said. "So I'll be asleep for, what, months? And I won't age?"

"Not months," she said, coming closer. "Years."

* * *

He slept for years, yet his dream felt like minutes. And when Nick Fury told him that over seventy years has passed, he didn't want to believe it. But he realized that the girl had spoke the truth. Steve just wished that she would have elaborated…like maybe told him that all of his friends would be _dead_.

"I'm sorry," she had said. Now he understood why.


	39. Chapter 33

**This takes place when Bruce is still hiding out, before Black Widow recruits him for the Avengers Initiative.**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Bruce had spent several months alone, hiding out. He was a doctor, helping out the sick, while trying to control his anger.

"Have you succeeded in controlling your anger?" a voice asked.

He turned and saw a young girl of fifteen.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked. After all, when you were in a situation like his, you had to be cautious.

"A friend," she said.

"Is that code for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Bruce asked, giving a harsh little laugh.

"No, that's code for someone who knows way too much about people she should have never heard about."

"What's that mean?" Bruce asked. "What, you're a kid of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and you decided to break into their files or something?"

She gave a bit of a harsh laugh. "Something like that."

"Anyway…." She continued. "Here's a tip – learn how to change on command." She got up from the floor and walked to the door.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You can control your anger if you can control when the Hulk comes out. If you can change between Hulk and man at will, you can control your anger."

She walked out the door.

"Wait," Bruce said, chasing after her.

But when he looked outside, there was no one to be seen.


	40. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Natasha was very young when she made her first kill. She became an assassin, killing people for survival. She didn't pay attention to who she killed. But she became a menace, and got on S.H.I.E.L.D.s watchlist. And when she was nineteen, she was caught.

* * *

There was a young agent who was skilled with a bow. His name was Clint Barton, and he had the eyes of a hawk. He was in his early twenties when he was sent to take out the Black Widow, an assassin.

Truthfully, he was worried, even though he didn't let that show. He was wondering if he should go out on any missions. He was really wondering if he should see S.H.I.E.L.D.'s psychiatrist. He was starting to think he was seeing something.

The first day happened when he received his mission.

* * *

"This is your turning point," a voice said. He brought out his gun and pointed it straight at a young girl. She was standing in the middle of his quarters. She might just be fifteen, but with S.H.I.E.L.D., she could be an assassin.

"Who are you?" Clint demanded.

She sighed. "Why does everyone go straight to the 'who are you business'? It is so annoying."

"Who are you?" He repeated. "Tell me, or I'll shoot."

"Okay," she said, spreading her arms, "Come on, shoot me! I'm not gonna tell you who I am, so…" she shrugged.

After a few seconds, she gave him an exasperated look.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said, putting her arms down. "If you're going to bluff, follow through with it."

_Man, this girl's got some fire_, Clint thought.

There was a knock on the door. Saved by the knock, Clint hoped.

He opened it, and Nick Fury walked into the room. He didn't even glance at the girl. "Barton, I'm going to send you out immediately. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Clint said, his eyes darting back and forth between the girl and Director Fury.

"What are you looking at?" Fury demanded, looking at where the girl was. He looked back as if he saw nothing.

"Get your head back on the task," Fury said. "I'm sending you out tonight. You have an hour to pack."

Behind his back, the girl was making funny faces, sticking her tongue out, and crossing her eyes.

"Yes, sir," Clint said, straight faced.

The minute the door closed behind Fury, Clint asked, "Can he see you?"

"No," she said, almost immediately.

"Why?" he asked.

"Good," she said. "You're finally asking the _right_ questions. None of this _who are you_ crap."

"Why?" he repeated.

"Because," she said. "I choose who sees me."

She flickered out of view.

"See you later, Clint," the air whispered.

* * *

"This is the day," came a voice.

Natasha spun around, gun out. She pointed it at the young girl, of about fifteen. She preferred to spare children, but she's killed younger.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Oh, I like you," she said. "You're asking the right questions."

"Who are you?" Natasha asked.

The girl winced. "Oh, and there we are again, with the boring questions."

"I…what?"

"Okay, so here the gist," the girl said. "You've been killing people for years now. Today you will get a second chance. When it is offered, I suggest you take it. You'll get a good life, saving the right people. You'll be taken care of, you'll have friends, and you'll value it. Take the second chance."

Then she disappeared.

"What the hell?" Tasha muttered to herself.

* * *

The plane was mostly empty. Clint sighed, and glanced out the window.

"Feeling a bit down?" a voice asked.

The girl was back. She had sat down right next to Clint.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sighing.

"Changing the future," she said.

Clint sat up, paying more attention. "What do you mean?"

"I know the future," she said quietly. "You need to make a choice. You'll understand it all in the moment. And you might get in trouble for your choice, but it will save your life and many others in the future."

He looked forward. He was nothing particularly special. He was an agent that was good with a bow and that was about it. Well, and he had good eyesight.

"But I'm-" he turned to talk to the girl. The seat was empty.

_Dammit, _he thought.

* * *

Clint had found his adversary. He was not expecting to be someone so young. And pretty.

Lethally beautiful. The perfect combination of words to describe Black Widow. And as he aimed the arrow at her to destroy her, he saw the fifteen – year old girl, standing in the corner of her eye.

She was just standing, her face entirely, and completely blank.

And then Clint understood. Instead of killing the Black Widow, he would take her in. And she could become an agent.

"I'm going to give you an option," the man with the bow said. "I can take you into S.H.I.E.L.D. and you can become an agent, or I can kill you. Choose."

Out of the corner of her eye, Tasha saw the young girl. _Ahhh_, she thought. _So this is what she meant._

"I like the first option," she said.

* * *

As Natasha and Clint were walking away, they both peeked behind them and spotted the young girl. And she winked. At both of them.

They just didn't realize that the other person saw her, as well.


	41. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

So it turns out that my alien bracelet that allows me to astral project also allows me to jump anywhere within ten years of my age. For instance, I'm fifteen, so I can be any age from 5 to 25.

Time to be young again.

* * *

Truthfully, I had no idea how old they were, but when I first met Thor and Loki, Thor looked about nine and Loki, about eight. I looked about six or seven. They were playing around in the banquet room.

It was quite sad, really.

* * *

"I know. Let's play Frost Giants!" Thor said, running around. "You be the Frost Giant, and I'll be the Asgardian."

"But I'm _always_ the Frost Giant," Loki complained.

"That's because I'm older," Thor said. "But I'll let you be the Asgardian next time!"

"That's what you said last time," Loki muttered. But he agreed to be the Frost Giant anyway.

Loki ran around the big, empty banquet room, with Thor chasing after him. But when running around the room, he noticed something, out of the corner of his eye. The next time he looped around, he looked for it. And then he saw what it was.

He stopped in his tracks. Thor crashed into them, and they tumbled to the floor.

"I caught you!" Thor beamed, but Loki put his fingers to his lips.

"What is it?" Thor asked, suddenly as serious as he could be for his age.

"There's a girl hiding behind that beam," Loki whispered.

They both looked over to the beam, and Thor scooted off Loki, as he'd been pinning him down. After a few moments, a young girl peeked her head around the corner of the beam. When she saw them watching her, she gave out a little gasp and she quickly hid herself around the corner of the beam.

The brothers exchanged looks, and slowly, each of them crept up from the other side of the beam, surrounding the young girl.

She was ready for them. She brandished a thick bat, which she lobbed at Thor's head the minute he came around the corner. He easily pushed it aside, and both brothers pinned her against the wall.

"Who are you?" Loki asked.

Loki and Thor went together like Ying and Yang. Loki was the moon to Thor's sun. He was also the brain to Thor's strength.

"I'm no one," she said. "I'm not even here."

The minute she said it, a voice said, "Thor! Loki! What are you doing up! You're supposed to be in bed!" Frigga crossed her arms at her sons, but she was secretly smiling. It was amazing how much energy the two little boys had.

"We were just-" Thor looked over at the girl.

"She can't see me," she said. "Or hear me," she added.

"Well?" Frigga asked expectantly.

"Playing," Loki finished.

"Well," Frigga said. "I suppose I can give you a little bit more time. I'll come back in thirty minutes. However, if your father finds you first, you need to listen to him."

Shaking her head and slightly laughing, she turned and walked away.

As soon as their mother was out of sight, the brothers turned back to the young girl.

"What kind of a creature are you?" Thor demanded, shoving her up against the beam. He was obviously hurting her, but she didn't wince or cry out.

"You're hurting her, Thor," Loki said quietly, putting his hand on his brothers shoulder. Thor realized what he was doing and eased up a bit.

"Well, you're obviously real," Loki said. "We can feel you."

"Of course," she said. "I'm real, but I can choose who sees me and hears me. I'm actually surprised it worked here, I thought that it might be different with Asgardians.

"So you're not Asgardian?" Thor asked. He glanced down at Loki and sort of moved him out of the way. After all, he had no idea how dangerous this non-Asgardian creature was.

"No. I'm human. Or, I guess you could say, I'm Midgardian?" She wondered.

"What are you doing on Asgard?" Loki asked, somewhat pushing Thor out of the way. He moved closer to the girl. "Humans haven't been on Asgard before. Well," he looked at Thor, "I think they haven't."

Thor shrugged. "I may be older, but I am no wiser."

"I don't know what I'm doing on Asgard. I think I got lost," she said.

Thor and Loki exchanged looks. That part what obviously a lie, but they decided not to push it.

"What is your name?" Thor asked, much more gently. If this was a human, she was very, very young indeed.

"Rissa," she said quietly.

"Well, Rissa," Loki said, "I'm Loki and this is my older brother, Thor. It's nice to meet you."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."


	42. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

I grew up twice. Actually, check that. I've grown up several times. Actually, I don't think that I've grown up at all.

But my family? It's huge. My family includes everyone from the Doctor, to Asgardians.

I've lived more in several years then people do in two lifetimes.

* * *

Have I mentioned how much I freaking love my alien bracelet. So, I now know that it allows me to astral project, change my age, and choose who sees me.

How freaking awesome is that?

* * *

I grew up in Asgard. With two amazing boys as my brothers. We played together. Would stay up at night and tell stories.

The stories were amazing. Thor would tell us stories of battle, and heroics.

I would tell them all of the stories I knew. Everything from Greek legends, to the television videos I watch.

Each night, I would tell them the story of another episode, and we would just continue, on and on. I would tell them stories of two brothers, named Sam and Dean, tell them stories of a demigod named Percy Jackson, of a wizard named Harry Potter. I scratched the edges of my minds for stories.

The boys hung on to my every word. They breathed in my stories, lived off these tales and legends.

"I would like to meet these heroes one day," Thor mused.

"Who knows?" I asked. "Maybe someday you might."

We were in our teens now. I was the Asgardian equivalent of sixteen, Loki; eighteen, and Thor; nineteen.

I was a bright young girl now, but I had turned sixteen while in Asgard. Over a year had passed since I met the Doctor. This was my break from the Doctor that I needed, because I killed that one vampire. It was a break, but it was still doing what I wanted.

"How would we meet these heroes?" Thor asked. "They must be long since dead."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it," I said. "They're still breathing. Just you wait and see. Someday, I'll introduce you."

Loki and Thor were now trained in combat. And when the three of us were alone in the combat room, Thor and Loki would teach me.

And then, they grew up. And it was time for Thor to be king.

* * *

It was the day of his brother's coronation.

Loki knew the truth. His brother might be a warrior, but Loki had all the wisdom. And Loki would make a better king.

He stood on the steps, proud for his brother. Well, that's what he should have felt. But, truthfully, he was full of jealousy and rage.

Loki felt a hand touch his. He looked down and saw Rissa, who gave him a sad smile. Then she turned and watched Thor.

Even Rissa. She turned to Thor in these moments.

Loki was happy that he didn't tell her what he did. She wouldn't be happy that he let in Frost Giants anyway.

Everyone always preferred Thor over him.

Rissa squeezed his hand. He looked down at her again.

"You should be king," she whispered. She was looking straight again, at Thor. "Thor is too foolish. He is too eager for battle."

Loki's world froze. Rissa…was on his side?

"But you should be careful," she said, turning to him. "Don't let jealousy get in the way. You should still be proud of your brother."

What if he had made a mistake, letting the Frost Giants in?

* * *

Right as Odin was going to make Thor king, he sensed it; Frost Giants.

Odin, Thor, and Loki rushed down to the weapons fault. Rissa tagged along behind them.

Loki looked at what he'd done. At the destruction he caused.

And then Thor and Odin started bickering.

Loki started to change his mind. Maybe…his plan worked. Maybe Odin would sense Thor's impulsity, arrogance, and foolishness.

"BUT YOU'RE NOT KING!" Odin roared at Thor.

Oh, yes, maybe his plan worked very well indeed.

* * *

Thor was very, very angry.

He even flipped the entire banquet table. Then, after getting out that burst of anger, he sighed and sat down.

Loki walked around from one of the beams (the same one that Rissa had originally hid behind, in fact) and came next to his brother.

Rissa sat down on the other side.

"It is unwise to be in my company now," Thor said.

As it became clear that neither of us were leaving, Thor started talking.

"This was to be my day of triumph," he said angrily.

"It'll come," Loki said. "In time."

Seeing how it had affected Thor, he almost got upset about letting the Frost Giants in again.

"What's this?" asked his friends as they entered the room.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right," Loki said quickly. "About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything."

On the other side of Thor, he saw Rissa's odd look at him. She could always tell when they were lying.

But Loki kept pushing anyway.

"If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses just once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time, with an army!"

"Exactly!"

"There's nothing you can do, without defying father," Loki warned.

On the other side of Thor, Rissa's frown deepened, watching as Loki pushed Thor into foolishness action.

But once Thor looked over at Loki, it was time for Loki to get rid of Rissa's seed of doubt.

"No, nononononono, I know that look," Loki said.

Everything was perfect from there on out.

Well, almost.

* * *

Thor, Loki, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun all prepared for the journey to Jotunheim.

"No," Loki said, the minute he saw the look on Rissa face. "This is too dangerous. You're not coming."

She glared at him. "Then why did you instigate it?"

Rissa had noticed. Now Loki knew that he was in trouble.

"I – just – listen to me. You're not coming," Loki said.

"What's the trouble, brother?" Thor asked, slipping into our little hideout.

"She wants to come," Loki said, gesturing to me exasperatedly.

"Absolutely not," Thor said immediately.

"Sif gets to come!" she protested.

"Yes, but Sif is Sif," Loki pointed out. "You're not coming."

"What is the point of training me if I'm not allowed to come?" she asked.

"In case you need it," Loki said. "Like if someone breaks into Asgard and attacks you."

"It is _not_ for you to come with us," Thor finished.

"Are you coming?" Sif asked, peeking her head back here.

"Yes," Thor said.

"Give me a minute," Loki said.

Rissa realized what he was going to do too late. "No! Don't you dare!"

Using magic, Loki pinned her arms to her side and bound her legs together. "I'll be right back," he told Thor. Then, using magic, he pulled Rissa towards his room, laid her on the bed (so she'd be comfortable) and left.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" she screeched, wriggling around.

"Not right now, you're not," Loki said, closing the door behind him.


	43. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

When they reached Jotunheim, Loki started getting second thoughts. What if he had led them all to their slaughter, all for the sake of being king?

"To late to back out now," someone said behind him. He turned and saw Rissa.

"You do realize that I can astral project," she said. She put her hands on her hips. "You're a real idiot, you know."

Loki shook his head slightly, rolling his eyes. Looking around, he realized that no one else had noticed her, even Thor.

"You're the only one who can see me," she said, answering his silent question.

"No, I can't read your mind," she said, answering his other silent question. "I just know how you think. Or, I thought I knew. But now I have no idea what the _fuck_ is running through your head, with this stupid plan!"

"We shouldn't be here," Hogun said.

"Let's move," Thor said, ignoring Hogun's warnings.

The group walked in silence for minutes, Rissa tagging along next to Loki.

"Where are they?" Sif asked.

"Hiding," Thor replied. "As _cowards_ always do."

"Your brother is going to get himself killed," Rissa said, sighing exasperatedly. "It's a wonder he doesn't give your mother a heart attack. What with you two running off all the time. She probably worries to death about you two."

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians," Laufey whispered.

"I am Thor Odinson," Thor said.

"We know who you are," they hissed.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor questioned.

Laufey was quiet before whispering with a smile, "The House of Odin…is full of traitors."

Loki hoped that Rissa had yet to figure out that he was one of them.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor shouted.

Laufey stood up. "Your father is a murderer and a thief!" He continued. "And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You _crave_ it. You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

"This _boy_ has grown tired of your mockery," Thor replied. He had yet to notice the Frost Giants surrounding them.

Loki saw how Rissa looked at him. He had to act now, if he wanted to avoid suspicion, much less get everyone out of there alive. "Thor, stop, and think." He said, pulling Thor back. "Look around you, we're out-numbered." He had to stop this from getting out of hand.

"Remember your place brother," Thor said, glaring at Laufey.

Fine. Loki backed away. Thor was going to get himself killed, and someday, maybe today, Loki wouldn't be able to prevent it.

"You know not what your actions would unleash," Laufey warned. He got a look on his face, like he was remembering. "I do."

"Go now, while I still allow it." Laufey said. He walked towards them.

"We will accept…" Loki said, seeing a chance to stop this. Plus, Thor would still get in trouble for coming here in the first place. It was almost perfect. "…your most gracious offer."

Thor looked at Loki. He wanted to fight, but he knew that Loki was right.

"Come on brother," Loki said, and Thor stopped glaring at Laufey and turned to walk away.

"Run back home, little princess," Laufey whispered.

Loki froze. "Damn."

"Shit," Rissa whispered.

Thor smiled, lowered Mjolnir, and turned, raising his hammer and bashing Laufey in the chest. Laufey went flying in the other direction.

"Next?" Thor asked, a crazed look in his eyes. He swung Mjolnir in the other direction, right as a Frost Giant came at him.

And then they were all fighting.

* * *

"At least make it a challenge for me," Thor boasted.

_Oh, brother_, Loki thought. _Someday, you'll be the death of us._

More Frost Giants jumped down to the battlefield. One of them roared, and Thor roared back, imitating them. He laughed.

Laufey came back down and attacked Thor. Thor skidded backwards, laughing, and said, "That's more like it!"

Loki hid behind an ice boulder and created a false image of himself, standing on the edge of the cliff. As a Frost Giant charged him, it fell through the image and tumbled down the side

Volstagg groaned as a Frost Giant froze his hand. It was so cold, it burned. "Don't let them touch you!" he warned, groaning.

Loki fought one of the Frost Giants. The creature grabbed his arm. Loki's arm froze over, cracking and breaking. The sheet of blue ice broke off, revealing white skin underneath. It slowly turned blue…but it didn't freeze. Loki looked up at the Frost Giant with fear in his eyes, stabbing it in the chest. He didn't feel okay until all of the blue faded.

Fandral fought a Frost Giant, only to end up being stabbed with icicles.

"Thor!" Sif cried, while Hogun and Volstagg pulled Fandral off the icicles.

"We must go!" Loki said. He was scared. He feared for all of them, but most of all, he feared for himself.

What had happened to his skin?

"Go!" Thor commanded, throwing Mjolnir through several Frost Giants.

Laufey sent a ripple through the ice, releasing a giant beast.

"Run!" Volstagg shouted, helping Hogun carry Fandral.

The beast started chasing after them.

As they ran, the ice cracked underneath them, falling off.

The beast fell under the ice, and Fandral smiled.

Little did they know, the beast had run under the ice, slowly catching up to them.

As they reached the edge of the ice, someone shouted, "Open the bridge!"

Yet it didn't open, for the beast climbed under and slowly rose along the edge to face them.

It roared in this face.

_No_! Loki thought. This wasn't what he wanted. _How had it gotten so far out of hand?_

Well, he should have realized that no plan would be stable when Thor was involved.

* * *

Thor spun Mjolnir around and flew into the air, flying from the battlefield all the way to the edge of the cliff where the rest of them stood.

The beast roared, opening its mouth, and….Thor flew right through it, ripping a huge hole in the back of its skull.

The beast collapsed, falling off the cliff, and Thor landed right in front of them.

The following Frost Giants surrounded them.

The BiFrost lit up, as Odin, riding a horse, appeared on the edge.

"Father!" Thor shouted. "We'll finish them together!"

"Quiet!" Odin commanded.

Laufey rose to meet Odin.

* * *

As they conversed over war, Rissa snuck up next to Loki.

"Would you look at that," she whispered in his ear. "For once, there was a time when Loki was stupider than Thor. Which is really, really saying something, because this time, he was stupider than usual."

Oh. He was in _deep_ trouble with Rissa.

"If it's war you want, so be it," Odin commanded. He raised his staff, and their little group was sucked up by the BiFrost.

* * *

**You guys are awesome, but PLEASE comment! I have a severe anxiety problem, and you have NO IDEA how much you will help. Even if it's correcting my mistakes, please. Also, thanks to LunaWolfAngel for being awesome and checking out my story! Check out the story she co-writes, it's called SuperWhoVengers Assemble. Thanks to CatietheAwesome for corrections, BrennatheTriplet for getting the joke (well, a bunch of you probably got it, but she commented about it), and Akiko42 and swimmingsierra24 and superwholockiscool for encouraging me to write! Please comment more, even if it's a little, tiny thing, like 'haha funny chapter'. Seriously, please, if you could just put a tiny thing down for each chapter! **

**P.S. Sorry this came so late.**

**And good luck to the people who go back to school tomorrow!**


	44. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

When they arrived back in Asgard, Thor and Odin were arguing. Volstagg and Hogun carrying Fandral, rushed out to get him first aid, Sif tagging along.

And Loki watched, as Thor was stripped of his medals, his cape, his magic, and his dignity.

And he stood by as Odin cast out his brother.


	45. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Loki stood in a common room, deep in thought, while Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg rambled.

This was not what he had meant to happen.

Thor was not supposed to be banished. Yes, Loki had expected trouble, but he had never meant to throw Jotenheim and Asgard into war.

"Dude," Rissa said, next to him. "You fucked up."

Loki ignored her. He didn't want to even consider what Rissa is thinking.

Loki examined his hand. What was happening to him?

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg asked.

Loki looked at him. "I told him."

"What?" asked Fandral.

"I'd told him to go to Odin after he left," Loki said. "He should be flogged for taking so long, we never should have reached Jotunheim."

"You told the guard?" Volstagg asked, incredulous.

"And saved our lives," Loki said. "And Thor's. I had no idea that father would _banish_ him for what he did."

"How could you?" Sif asked, getting up. "You must go to your father and convince him to change his mind!"

"And if I do, then what?" Loki asked. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is! He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous! You saw how he was today!"

He turned and walked away, asking, "Is that what Asgard needs from it's king?"

* * *

Loki went to the weapons vault. He walked down the hall to the casket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rissa whispered. He paid her no mind.

He grasped the sides and picked it up. He watched his hands slowly turn blue.

"Stop!" Odin commanded.

"Am I cursed?" Loki asked. Was that what was wrong with him.

Next to him, he heard a tiny sniffle. He looked out of the corner of his eye. Rissa was crying, tears spilling down her face silently. She looked so sad.

"No," Odin said.

"What am I?" Loki asked, putting the tesseract down.

"You're my son," Odin said softly.

Loki turned around and faced his father. He was completely blue, with angry red eyes.

"What more than that?" he asked. Loki walked forward towards Odin. Slowly, his blue skin faded back to it's normal color

"The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotenheim that day, was it?" He continued, walking forward.

He continued, waiting in silence.

"No," Odin said. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went to the temple…and I found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering…left to die. Laufey's son."

"Laufey's son," Loki repeated as the truth sunk in.

"Yes," Odin whispered.

Loki was breathing hard. It felt like something was squeezing his chest together. "Why?" he needed to know. "You were knee-deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child," Odin replied.

"No," Loki said, sensing another reason. "You took me for a purpose. What was it?"

Silence. Odin said nothing.

"TELL ME!" He shouted. His whole family…was nothing but a lie.

After a few moments, Odin said, "I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace. That's where you came in. But those plans no longer matter."

"So, I am no more than a _stolen relic_ locked up, here, until you might have use of me?"

"Don't twist my words," Odin said.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?" Loki cried.

"You're my son," Odin said. "I wanted only to protect you."

"What, because…I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night? You know it all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor, all these years. It's because no matter how much you claim to love me, you couldn't have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

Odin collapsed on the floor, clutching his chest.

Loki froze. What was wrong with Odin?

_Father…_Loki thought, as he bent down to help him.

He didn't know what to do.

"Guards!" he cried. "Guards, please help!"

They ran into the room and started checking Odin's body.

Loki stood by the side and watched.

"I'm sorry," Rissa whispered, standing beside him. "I'm so sorry."


	46. Chapter 40

**At Avengers Tower. Takes place after Thor 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

"I call this meeting of the Avengers to order!" Director Nick Fury said. They sat at a big round table. Everyone was there, as Thor was no longer in Asgard.

"Now, I'd normally give a project like this to a team of mine, but I want you guys on the case," Fury said. "There is a girl who keeps messing with me, and she obviously has some kind of power, as she can choose who sees her and she keeps appearing and disappearing." Jarvis projected an image of a girl, about fifteen or sixteen, who had long, curly brown hair and a mischievous smile on her face.

"I know that girl!" Tony exclaimed. "She keeps breaking into my house!"

"She gave me comfort when I had none," Steve said quietly.

"She helped me control my anger," Bruce said, a curious look on his face.

"She helped me make a decision," Clint said. "To save Natasha's life."

Natasha looked at Clint surprised. "She's the reason I said yes when you offered me a chance to live."

Everyone looked at Thor, the only one yet to tell how he knew the girl.

But Thor merely looked at the picture, and sadly said, "Rissa."

"I've actually been kind of worried," Fury said, "As she seems like a sweet girl and a good person to be on our side. But all of sudden, she stopped showing up."

"That's because she's lost," Thor said, easily explaining what happened as she did in the years before.

_What are you doing on Asgard?_

_ 'I think I got lost.'_

"She's lost in a place where we can never find her."


	47. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

There were several things that could happen if I input myself into Thor and Loki's lives early on. Well, it was mostly for Loki. There were two ways he could react. He could treat me like Frigga, and I could be one of those few people who brought out his good side. Or, he could treat me like Thor and Odin, as a liar, and a traitor. Seeing as I knew the future, he'd be more likely to treat me like I betrayed him, but it was the only choice I had.

* * *

When Loki arrived back at his room, Rissa was gone. And it was days before he saw her again.

He finally got what he wanted. He was king now.

But at a price. At losing his brother, who was banished. Of his father falling into the Odin sleep. And Rissa, was also nowhere to be seen. Loki could feel her sadness and how disappointed she was, even thought he couldn't find her.

And he learned what he truly was.

* * *

Loki was falling apart, after almost everything that happened. He was shaking, his throat was thick. He had absolutely no idea what to do, much less what to feel. His emotions where so messed up that he couldn't straighten them out.

His mother, Frigga, was always there. She was his mother, no matter what.

"You're part of our family, Loki. You are my son," she said.

He felt the ghost of an arm, and Rissa gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"I will be there when you need me most, but when you least expect it," she whispered.

She was gone.

* * *

And so he visited his brother, and told him father was dead, and that his banishment cannot be lifted. And then he bid him farewell, as Thor was never his brother in the first place.

And then he went to visit his father. His real father, Laufey. And they made a deal where Laufey would sneak in, and kill Odin where he rests.

He unleashed the Destroyer that protected the casket and sent it after Thor.

And he led the Frost Giants into Asgard.

And as Laufey stood over Odin, saying, "And your death came at the hands of Laufey," Rissa appeared, and smiled at Loki, and whispered, "I believe in you."

And Loki picked up his staff, shot it at Laufey, who went flying, and Loki said, "And _your_ death came from a son of Odin."

And he was embraced by his mother, and Rissa gave him a beautiful smile, and it was perfect.

And then Thor showed up.

* * *

He knocked Thor out of the building and rode a horse to the BiFrost. This was something he needed to do. He needed to prove to Odin that he was still a good son, he needed to prove to _himself_ that he wasn't a monster.

And in truly, in trying to avoid it, he became one.

* * *

He froze the BiFrost as it was working, knowing that the power would build up, and tear Jotunheim apart.

And while fighting with Thor, the truth came out. "I never even wanted to be king. I just wanted to be your equal, brother!"

_'Remember your place, brother'. Thor had said._

And they fought. And Thor hammered away on the BiFrost, destroying it, never seeing his loved one again.

* * *

Thor and Loki were flung backwards, as the bridge broke. Odin managed to catch Thor's leg, and Loki was grasping his staff, which Thor grabbed the other end of.

"I could have done it, Father!" Loki called out. "I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"

"No, Loki," Odin said.

And it was when he was looking in Odin's face that Loki realized. And he didn't even what to think about what Rissa would say, what she would think if she saw him.

Because he had become a monster.

So he let go.

And he fell.

And Thor whispered, "Rissa?" as she dived into space after him.

* * *

Once upon a time, there were two brothers. They both went to great lengths to impress their father. One was cunning, and the other was foolish. One thought that he could fight his way to the top, while the other, would do it through lies, and secrets.

One of them learned a lesson. He realized why you cannot jump into action unexpectedly, he understood sacrifice, and he understood what it meant to be king.

The others treat the other brother with scorn, lock him away.

But if one brother can be saved, why not the other?

* * *

**Thanks to CatietheAwesome for being totally awesome and reviewing. The more you review, the more I type so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	48. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Funny, isn't it? How this story is? I should have expected something like this, from the minute I stepped into the Tardis. And despite all I went through, I wouldn't change anything for a second.

* * *

I was kind of surprised that I didn't explode. Because that's what happens in space, your body freezes, it builds up, and it explodes. Maybe my bracelet was protecting me. Maybe Loki had an Asgardian bubble of magic around him. Something like that.

But we floated off, down to where Jotunheim was lost. And then we met the Chitauri. Assholes.

* * *

Loki and I fought them. Loki had lost his staff, so he used his magic, while I used my stick. It was the weapon that Thor and Loki had trained me with, a stick taller than me, that I would twirl and swing around. It's actually really handy. You can knock people down, sweep their feet out from under them, and look awesome.

But there was too many of them. And we lost.

* * *

The Chitauri quickly discovered who Loki was, and then we were doomed. Because the Chitauri leader had a plan.

I should have seen it coming. After all, I knew what happened next. The Chitauri torture Loki, and then make him try to take over Earth, only to be stopped by the Avengers.

What I should have caught was Loki's motivation. I always thought that it was for his own life: that the Chitauri were threatening him, telling him that they'd torture and kill him if he didn't obey their wishes.

However, it wasn't Loki's life that they threatened. It was mine.


	49. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Here's how it goes," the Chitauri leader said. "If you don't obey our wishes, we will kill this girl."

Since it was my real body, I realized too late to hide myself when the Chitauri found us.

They could see me.

"And if I follow your commands, she will remain unharmed?" Loki asked.

I was terrified. I didn't want to die. I wanted to be heroic, like in the stories, and tell Loki not to listen. And then I stopped, and thought, _What would Rissa do?_

Not the Rissa that was an orphan, and a fangirl. The Rissa that was brave and curious enough to step into the Tardis. Who was foolish enough to go to different universes, and sweet enough to make one huge family made of amazing people.

What would _that_ Rissa do?

"Loki," I said gently. "They're going to kill me anyway." The second that I said it, I realized that it was true. I could see it in their eyes. I was going to die anyway.

I wonder where I would go. Maybe I'd go to the Heaven in the Supernaturalverse. Who knows? I wonder if the Doctor could visit me there. I left him all alone for a while. I haven't checked in lately either. I hope he's okay.

I shouldn't have expected Loki to let it go. He was raised by Odin and Frigga anyway, and he'd always protect those that he'd considers family.

I was kind of honored, actually.

But it was too late. Loki agreed to those terms, and went to Earth.

And the destruction began.

* * *

After he had kidnapped Barton and Dr. Selvig, he used the scepter that the Chitauri gave him to communicate.

"I want to see her," Loki said.

"No," the Chitauri said.

"How am I to know that you're keeping up your end of the bargain?" Loki asked.

"Fine," the Chitauri said. Rissa appeared in his vision. She appeared okay, but she gave him a sad and worried face. She was worried about _him._

* * *

He fought the Avengers. And when they defeated him and stopped the Chitauri, Loki didn't know what to do. In some ways, he was happy that the Avengers had managed to stop him. He definitely knew that that would have made Rissa happy.

At the end, when they were preparing to go back to Asgard, Thor pulled Loki aside and asked, "Where is Rissa, brother?"

"I don't know," Loki said. "I lost her."

* * *

**As you might have noticed, the Avengers section is really long. Sorry about that. I know that some of you are probably waiting for Sherlock, (to tell you the truth, I'm kind of excited too. I'd can't wait for the challenge of writing Sherlock correctly.) but it will come eventually. There's also some things that I left out, so those will come along too, some before, some during and after Sherlock. Anyway, thank you to that person that commented, even though you don't have an account! You're a beautiful soul, and I'd love to know your name, or something. Anyway, good luck to all of you with school, because midterms are next week. And I should be studying, but I'm just going to procrastinate it anyway!**


	50. Intermezzo

**Intermezzo**

There was a girl who lived with a foster family, and had a foster sister. And they adored each other, until, one day, she was running home from school.

And she wasn't paying attention as she crossed the street.

A car came out of nowhere, ramming into her side.

She flew into the air, hit the top of the car, and rolled back onto the ground.

The driver's door opened, and a woman ran out, shouting, "Oh, my God!"

And her sister ran to her, crying, and she told the woman, "Call 911!"

And the girl fell into a deep sleep.


	51. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

I astral projected to the Doctor. He managed to aim the Tardis directly where I was. It materialized around me, and we were flying away.

"The things that you're doing…they're pretty dangerous," the Doctor commented quietly.

"Everything that we do is dangerous," I replied. "Now, I have an idea of where our next stop should be," I said, throwing him a mischievous smile.

* * *

"That's because she's lost," Thor said. "Lost in a place where we can never find her."

There was stunned silence in the room, until there was a loud, shrieking, booming sound. In the empty space in the middle of the round table, a blue box was appearing.

Everyone in the room armed themselves. Clint took out his bow, Tasha took out guns, Thor his hammer, etc, etc.

Everyone backed up to one side of the room, so they were all facing the entrance door.

The door opened.

"Hello!" A girl said, popping her head out of the side. She gave them a wide, goofy smile.

"Rissa?" Thor asked, lowering his weapon.

"Thor!" she said happily. She walked over to him and hopped over the table, embracing him on the other side.

Confused, Thor slowly put his arms around her.

"How…how are you…alive?" Thor asked.

"Oh, I escaped from the Chitauri, don't worry," she said, stepping out of the embrace.

"Who's that?" Fury asked, pointing at the entrance to the Tardis. Everyone turned and pointed their weapons at the Doctor.

"Woah," he said, putting his hands up. "I come in peace!" he smiled goofily. "Always wanted to say that."

"Everyone, this is the Doctor," Rissa said. "He's an alien."

Everyone tensed up.

"Relax!" Rissa said. "He's sweet, and the rest of his race are dead, so they're not going to come after you."

"Well, how did you get in here?" Fury demanded.

"With this," the Doctor patted the side of the Tardis. "This is the Tardis. Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space-"

"Basically, it's a time travelling machine," Rissa explained.

"Oi! I wasn't finished," the Doctor said.

"Time-travelling?" Fury asked, his eyes lighting up.

"No!" Rissa said. "You keep your hands off! Remember what happened the last time you interfered with alien technology?"

"Could I see?" Tony asked. "I would love to see how it works."

The Doctor lit up. "Yes. Right this way!" He disappeared into the Tardis.

* * *

We led the entire group into the Tardis. I think that I heard Steve murmur, "It's gonna be a tight fit."

As they fully entered the console area, there were gasps that filled the air. Tony and Bruce rushed to the console, talking about quantum mechanics, or something really complicated.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Steve gasped.

The Doctor gave me his smile and whispered, "I love it when people say that!"

"What are you?" Thor asked, coming up to us.

"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor said, when he suddenly gets very sad and wise.

"Then I am honored to be in your presence," Thor said.

"Thank you," the Doctor said. "It's amazing to get to meet you Thor, son of Odin."

Thor turned to me. "What of Loki? Did you let him know that you live, before he passed.?"

"Yes," I lied. "I told him. He died at peace." I almost forgot that Thor didn't know that Loki was still alive.

Pulling Thor closer, I continued. "You know that that's the only reason why he tried to destroy Earth, right? The Chitauri were threatening him."

"Yes, I know of something like that," Thor said. "They were going to torture him."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "They were going to torture _me_."

As I finished that statement, there was a loud clang. I heard the Doctor shout, "No!" but it was like everything was in slow motion.

A Chitauri stood near the console, one that had presumably sneaked on board, and shoved a spear right into the center of the Tardis.

And we were all lost in a flash of bright light.


	52. Section Four: The Detectives

Section Four: The Detectives


	53. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Sherlock Holmes was a boy unlike any other. From a very young age, he was quite intelligent. He seemed to be made of genius and sarcasm.

His parents were quite normal, yet he, and his older brother Mycroft, were quite exceptional. Of course, Sherlock didn't exactly realize that he was smart, when compared to Mycroft. To their parents, they seemed so alone, with no friends at all. And the decision was made – they were to interact with other children, and then, when they turned thirteen, sent to boarding school.

Once he met other children, Sherlock became arrogant, realizing that in comparison to the other children, he was a down-right genius.

Sherlock might have realized his intelligence. But as far as it went, it closed him off from others.

* * *

So, to describe Sherlock Holmes in three words?

Intelligent. Arrogant.

And very, very, alone.


	54. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

He was eight when he started solving crimes. It was something he read about in the paper. A champion swimmer, only in his teens, had drowned. He had a fit in the water, and by the time they reached him, he was gone. His shoes were missing.

Something about this gave Sherlock a nagging suspicion that something was off. Of course, he told the police, but why would they listen to him? He was only a child.

And then the case was swept away, and it disappeared from his mind.

* * *

When he was thirteen, he was shipped off to boarding school. It was a boys' only boarding school, and all of the lads hated him.

Everyday was the same: He'd wake up in his dorm, and would go downstairs to the mess hall. Everyone would ignore him, and he would have an entire table to himself. He would attend his classes, which were boring. Sherlock could barely sit through them, they weren't stimulating at all. He already knew all that they taught him. In fact – he could probably teach the class better, if he was interested.

But one day was different.

* * *

He was almost sixteen. He sat alone in the mess hall, barely eating. He didn't like to eat. It made it harder to think.

"So, _you're_ Sherlock Holmes?" a voice asked.

Sherlock looked up from the table and scanned a girl about his age. The read he got from her…it didn't make sense.

She was normal, with few mental disorders, but everyone has those. Long hair, no make-up. Self conscious, but at the same time, doesn't really care about changing her look. American. Adopted. But her eyes. Those were eyes that have seen the world.

_Maybe she's traveled a lot_, Sherlock thought, but he didn't think so. Those eyes. They were different. _This girl_ was different. She was a puzzle.

Oh, how Sherlock liked puzzles.

"They say that you can tell most things by looking at someone," she said. "What can you tell me about…him?"

She pointed at a guy sitting about a table away. He was staring at them. In fact, everyone was staring at them. Then again, here was a young, pretty girl, standing in the middle of an all boys' school. And she was talking to none other than 'the freak', Sherlock Holmes.

"Simple," Sherlock said, his lips curving up in a cocky smile. Time to show off. "Tired. Stayed up late, obviously nervous. I'm guessing that he has some kind of important test later."

"Nope," the girl said, shaking her head.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She turned and walked to the table. "This man…he stayed up late, he's very nervous. You got that part right. But he's not studying for some important test."

"Really?" Sherlock asked, sarcastically.

She turned to him, completely serious. "Of course. If it was an important test, he would be studying right now. He'd have his book out in front of him, and he wouldn't be talking to his friend. That means either two things, both of which would make your theory incorrect."

Everyone was watching the tennis match between this girl and Sherlock Holmes. Who the hell was she, anyway, and what was she doing in an all boys' school?

"He either doesn't have a test…or he doesn't care about studying," Sherlock said, nodding in understanding. "I see. So, do tell, what was he doing late last night, AND why is he so worried?"

"Not worried. Restless, would be a better word. So tell me Sherlock. What _was_ he doing?" she asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I already know," she said, smiling. "Would you like a hint?"

"Fine," he said, facing his hands together and putting them in front of his face.

"Look at his eyes. That's not just staying up late, that's insomnia. Look at the way that he subconsciously carries out a beat on his leg. Look at the coloring on his nails," she said.

The boy looked down on his leg and stopped tapping.

It dawned on Sherlock. He stood up abruptly. "You sneak out late at night and smoke on the grounds. You go through withdrawal during the day, and the nicotine keeps you up at night anyway."

The girl smiled. "Bingo,"

She walked over, put her hands on the table, directly across from Sherlock, and leaned in.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked, much quieter. Slowly, the people around them turned back to their friends and re-started their conversations.

"My father's the new physics teacher," she said.

"You're adoptive father," Sherlock said automatically.

She curved up one of her lips. "Good. You caught that."

"So. You're good at deductions," Sherlock said.

She gave a slight shake of her head. "Nah. I followed him out late last night and saw him smoke. He didn't see me, of course. Why do you think that I pointed him out to you, out of all of the people in here? But that's how I learn. I watch people do things, and I learn things about them, and people in general, by watching." She smirked. "See you, Sherlock."

"Wait," Sherlock said. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," she called, turning and facing him, now walking backwards. "But it's Rissa. Rissa Smith."

* * *

**Oh My God, thank you so much to all of the amazing people who commented! Thanks to CatietheAwesome, the guests who keep commenting, and to the authors who are now reviewing my story! Have a nice day!**


	55. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Sherlock couldn't wait until physics. As Sherlock was smart for his age, he was in higher level classes. Normally, however, Sherlock didn't like physics. Well, he liked it because it was a science. But it was his least-liked science. He preferred Chemistry, and after that, Biology, because you could still study the body. Physics, however, was probably his least liked. He liked Newton's Laws of Motion – those made sense, and it was easier to figure things out with them in hand. Like the Third One. Every force has a reaction force. If you're going to jump off something, you'll leave a little dent in the wood. That dent tells him that you were jumping off it.

A few days earlier, he had heard that they were getting a new teacher. He had put it in the back of his mind, like Mycroft had taught him. It wasn't until today that he thought about it again.

He couldn't wait to meet him.

* * *

Sherlock walked into the class and sat down. The other boys filed in, in a hurry to meet this mysterious teacher that was the father of the odd girl. Speaking of Rissa…

She sat in the front corner of the room. In a desk not far away from the teacher's desk. She seemed to be involved in some kind of work. She looked up, and smiled at him.

Sherlock felt an odd feeling towards her. It was somewhat close to what he felt for Mycroft, yet different. Better.

He remembered what his parents had spoken about friends. He wondered…this girl? Could she be his first? Her intellect was certainly strong enough, yet he figured that it was from a more creative perspective. She had admitted to clearly not knowing a thing about that boy earlier, that she had just seen what he had done, and noticed the affect his actions had done on his body.

He wondered if she was this smart naturally, or if it also had to do with how she was raised. What would her _father_ be like?

Anyway, now Sherlock had a way to point out people addicted to smoking – by the orange nicotine marks it made on their fingers.

Rissa had gone back to her work, and all the boys were looking at her. First, this random girl appears in the mess hall, and now, she's suddenly in one of their classes?

But there attention was diverted as someone else entered the room. He was very tall, with a wide chin. And was dressed extravagantly, with a pink shirt, and a tweed jacket, and to top it all off, a bowtie.

Sherlock's first impression of his teacher was that he was a genius. His second was that he wasn't human.

Oh, yes. This person _certainly_ wasn't human.

* * *

He started off by clasping his big hands together and saying, "So. Look at all of you. Bright, shining faces!" He turned to the board, and picked up a piece of chalk. "Now my name…is Doctor John Smith. You may call me Doctor, nothing else."

Sherlock thought that was a bit odd. This man was certainly interesting. He also realized that this man was British, while his daughter was clearly from America.

"What if we need to talk to you in another form. Like, today, Doctor taught us, blah, blah, blah," another student asked.

Before the Doctor could say anything, Sherlock spoke up, "You would put an article in front of the word: Doctor,"

"What?" a student asked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "What are you, a buffoon? An article is a type of adjective. A, an, the…those are examples of articles. You would simply call him, _the_ Doctor."

There was silence in the room. Slowly, the Doctor put his hand up and pointed at Sherlock. "You're correct, Mr…."

"Holmes. Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock said.

The Doctor's mouth fell open. His finger did that thing where it bends forward in surprise. Slowly, the Doctor started nodding his head up in down, his mouth still open. "Oh. Right. I see." He looked over at Rissa. She shrugged.

"Anywho," the Doctor said, getting back on task, and clapping his hands together once more. He did seem to do that quite a lot. "This," he gestured to Rissa. "Is my daughter, Rissa. She's my…" he trailed off. "My uh…"

"Teaching Assistant," Rissa finished, without looking up from her work.

"Ah! Yes! My Teacher Assistant!" He said, happily, before a thought struck him, and he turned his lips into a confused frown. He turned to Rissa. "Hang on, teaching assistant? What do I need one of those for?"

Rissa put her face in her hands. "I swear to God," she mumbled. "It's like taking care of an overgrown child."

The whole class could hear her because the whole class was silent. They had the class's undivided attention. For once, everyone was watching. This was by far one of the most interesting things that had happened at the school in years.

Rissa stood up and walked to the front of the class. "This is my father." She gestured to him. "He is brilliant. He will probably be one of the best teachers that you've ever had. And the things you will do and learn in this class…" she leaned forward on that table, her eyes twinkling, "are _dangerous._ So, tell me. Are you up for the challenge?"

* * *

Physics was everyone's new favorite class, that was for sure. They liked this 'Doctor' who taught them their lessons in a fun, interesting, and easy-to-understand way. His daughter was very fun, as well.

Sherlock loved him. He was a teacher who was brilliant. Brilliant, eccentric, and a mystery.

This father and daughter pair, they would be _very _fun.

* * *

On his way out, Sherlock saw Rissa ask the Doctor about something. She pointed at Sherlock, and he saw the Doctor nod.

Rissa ran to catch him at the door. "Hey, Sherlock!"

"Yes?" He paused at the door, turning to look down at her.

"Instead of having dinner in the mess hall…," Rissa hesitated. "Would you like to join my father and I?"

Sherlock smiled. A big, real smile. He hasn't smiled like this in a long time. Actually, he couldn't quite recall when he last smiled like this. Most of his smiles were merely smirks.

"I'd love to," he said, turning and walking out the door.

Oh, he couldn't wait to unravel the mystery of this mysterious, excited girl, Rissa, and her even more puzzling father.

Oh yes, this was going to be very fun indeed.


	56. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

He had fun at the Smiths' for dinner. He spent as much time as he could with Rissa. Whenever a crime would pop up, Rissa would ask him questions about it. Sherlock would always point out that his deductions would be a lot better if he could actually seem the crime scene. But he'd play along anyway. They would deduce other people, and she would learn from him. She became nowhere near as good with deductions as he was, but she helped him. Like when she had pointed out that the boy didn't have a textbook. He not only noticed their features, and the clues surrounding him, he started to notice _what was missing_.

But he never spoke about his theories on her father. While he thought that she was in on the secret, he didn't want to provoke her or ruin their friendship.

* * *

The dinner was fun. We sat at the table and talked. Sherlock told us about Mycroft, and how he was learning to play the violin.

"Rissa knows how to play the piano," the Doctor said. I was surprised that he knew that about me. I only played near him once.

"Not really," I said. I wasn't being modest, I was being truthful. "I never finish a song, because I find I new song I want to play instead. And I've never had lessons. It takes me a while to get through sheet music. I mean, there are some good songs that I can _start_ but I can never finish the song. I've never learned the end to any song. But if you could teach me violin, that would be awesome. Maybe I'll actually finish through with that."

"Alright," Sherlock said, but he was looking up. "Is that a samurai sword?"

We looked behind us. I had put my samurai sword that I was given in Ancient China up on the wall.

"Yeah. It's mine," I said, kind of rubbing it in and showing off at the same time. Samurai swords are _awesome_.

"Why do you have a samurai sword?" Sherlock asked.

"Why not?" I shrugged. "Well, truthfully...I got this first, but then I lost it. And then I completely forgot that I even had it in the first place, much less lost it. And then I got this awesome bamboo stick that I can twirl around and beat people up with. But then I lost _that, _but I found my sword again, sooo..."

"You know you ramble a lot?" Sherlock asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I've been trying to restrain myself. When I'm excited, I either talk really fast, or sort of just stand there shaking with really wide eyes." My eyes widened as a thought occurred to me. "Wait a second, who are you to be talking? When you're on a roll, you don't stop."

Dinner was fun.

* * *

**Thank you to the guests who comment. Thanks to Luna Wolf Angel, for being awesome and showering me in complements. Thank you for all the reviews. Just getting on review a chapter from several people is amazing. It's like being hugged in a warm, intangible, ray of sunlight from across the globe. People who haven't commented, feel free too! Don't be shy! Well, if you are shy, it's okay, but complementing people online is an easy way to try. If you want, you can use a guest one, so it remains anonymous, if it makes you feel better. Anyway, good luck to those with finals, and I hope that you have a lovely day tomorrow at school!**

**P.S. I will try to post at least a couple chapters a day. I'll try to post them before ten, so you can read it late at night as like a bedtime story or something. But it will definitely be there in the morning, unless I get hit by a car or something.**


	57. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

"Sherlock Holmes, eh?" the Doctor asked after Sherlock left.

"Yep." I finished, washing the dishes.

"You know that you're collecting a very odd lot," the Doctor said.

I laughed.

* * *

So here's what happened back with the Avengers: Nothing.

Literally, it was just a bright light, and the Chitauri burned to a crisp. Probably because his spear was electric and some kind of metal, (I guess…(I really have no idea about Chitauri items)) and metal is a conductor. Or something like that.

We showed the rest of the Avengers the Tardis, and then we re-entered Avenger Tower. It might actually be Stark Tower (I have no idea what name they went with after it got destroyed…and remodeled…so I'm just going with Avenger Tower. Pretty sure you get what I'm talking about).

Then the Doctor met Jarvis 'Oh. What a beautiful design. _Genius_', and then Jarvis met Sexy…and I don't know. I kind of ship them. Anyway, we hooked up the Tardis to Jarvis. Not really sure _how_ it happened. The Doctor took what I think are the equivalent of Time Lord jumper cables, and attached the console of the Tardis to Jarvis's home frame.

Then we called the meeting to order.

* * *

"Hello?" someone asked as they answered the phone.

"Sam!" I said happily. "Great to know that Dean and Cas got you back!"

I could practically see him making that weird face he gets when he gets an odd reply. "Do I know you?"

"Nope! Hey, could you put Dean on the line?" I asked.

"Sure…" Sam said, still warily.

He took the phone off his ear, and I could hear the tiny voice of his, "Hey, there's this girl on the phone. She's asking for you. I have no idea who it is."

"Hello?" Dean asked, as he was handed the phone.

"Dean!" I said excitedly. "It's me!"

"Oh, Rissa!" I could practically hear the smile in his voice. It's an amazing feeling, when you know that someone is _that_ happy to see _you_.

"It's going pretty well, huh?" I said. "I notice that Sam is back."

"Yep," he said. "For a long time in a long time…we're okay."

"And Cas is still there?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're all here in the bunker," he said.

"Oh, good, you're in the bunker," I said. "You know that desk you have, that has a map on it?"

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "What about it?"

"Well, the Doctor tinkered with it a bit. Anyway, to put it in simple words, we're going to FaceChat or whatever on it. So you better get it cleared off!"

"Alright," Dean said in that quick, accepting manner of his. In the background, I heard him telling them, "Hey, clear the table."

"Set it up," I told the Doctor. The Tardis engine whirred, and the screen Jarvis set up flashed a bit, before coming into focus.

Sam, Dean, and Cas were peering down at us, from the table. Dean stood in the middle.

"Wait a sec," the Doctor called. The monitor on the Winchester's side shot up. I'm guessing that the table projected some kind of screen for them to look into, instead of having to look down at us.

"There we go," the Doctor said, running back into the camera's frame. The Doctor and I, plus the Avengers, even Fury, were all within the shot.

Sam looked so confused. "Is..." he shot a quick look at Dean, "Is that the Avengers?"

Cas leaned over to Dean and said in a not-so-quiet whisper, "Who are the Avengers?"

Dean leaned back over and said just as loudly, "A group of famous superheroes."

Cas turned slightly and looked at Dean. "The why haven't I heard of them?"

I cleared my throat. "Hello!" I gave a slight wave. "It's good to see you guys again." I've met everyone but Sam. Cas visited me in a dream and we talked. He did it quite frequently after that. I kind of look forward to it.

Cas smiled. "Hello, Rissa."

Dean gave a wave, "Hey."

"Anyway," I turned to the Avengers. "Guys, this is Sam, Dean, and Castiel Winchester. In that order, from left to right."

Thor stepped forward, gave me an awed look, and knelt on one knee, thumping one hand on his chest. "My name is Thor Odinson. I am honored to be in your prescence."

I leaned in next to Thor and whispered, "I told you that you would get to meet them someday."

He smiled at me. "It is amazing to meet such heroes you talk about."

"Um…awesome," Dean said in response to Thor's…greeting.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

I ignored him. I'd messed with everyone else, time to mess with him.

God, it's so much fun messing with people. _Especially_ when they're characters you love. Sometimes you can even predict what they will do!

I think I'm starting to lose it...

"Now, guys, these are the Avengers. This is Steve, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor, as you've already discovered, and Director Fury," as I named them, they raised their hands and gave a little wave.

"Oh, and this is the Doctor," I said, pointing to the Doctor and the Tardis, which was right next to him.

I saw Sam's face frown in more confusion, probably because he recognized the name, but then I continued.

"And Sam," he directed his attention to me, "I'm Rissa."

"Okay," he said slowly, before turning to Dean, "Well, I'm obviously missing _something_ here."

Dean gave a smile. "Well…."

Oh, this was going to be good.


	58. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

We spent over a year with Sherlock. We did everything together. Except I think he had a crush on me…

Which sucks, 'cause I'm kind of attracted to him, but then again, I'm also kind of attracted to everyone. Well, almost everyone. There are some people that I consider best friends (Sherlock,) and adoptive brothers (Thor and Dean). I ain't touching Loki with a ten-foot pole, because I don't even know how to begin that relationship. But I do love Sherlock, in a different kind of way. Then again, I'm one of the only kids, much less girls, that has been nice to him, much less been able…(not to match his intellect. I'm smart, and yes, and while that's not very modest, it's true. I know I'm pretty smart, and it's one of the few things I pride myself on. But my mind is not even as close to being as great as the Doctor's or Sherlock's)...anyway...where was I...oh. I'm one of the few people that was nice to him, and can keep up with him.

And I know that my hair is pretty. Just wish that my thighs didn't stick out so much. Or that my sides…well, you get the point. Happy about some things, but you don't get everything. It could always be much worse, and I could've been born without legs or something. Of course, that doesn't mean that it doesn't suck either…

ANYWAY….back to the story. During Christmas, Sherlock's parents went away, so he had to stay at boarding school. He sat glumly in the mess hall, reading.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed. "I'll be staying at this retched place because my parents are away."

"Well, I'll be staying here," I said. "Plus, I'm pretty sure that my dad will take us to London for random stuff."

"Like what?"

* * *

**Christmas Break**

"Alright," the Doctor said. "This will be a lot harder since you're children, but let's do our best."

We entered Buckingham Palace.

"Who are you?" A man asked near the front.

The Doctor flipped open his psychic paper. "I'm here to see the Queen."

The man's eyes opened wide, and he said, quite quickly, "Come this way, please."

Sherlock peered around at the paper.

As they started following the card, Sherlock took the paper from the Doctor.

"It's blank," he said.

We turned and looked at him.

"It's blank," Sherlock repeated.

"What?" the Doctor asked, shocked that he could see through it. I wasn't that surprised. Just about every crossover fanfiction I read with Sherlock and the Doctor had something like this.

"Let me see it," I said, reaching my hand out. Sherlock handed it to me. I looked up at the Doctor. "He's right. It is blank."

The Doctor got this _priceless_ look on his face. "Not you, too!"

I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. "No. It's not blank. I just know what it is, and I knew that saying that would mess with you."

Still wheezing, we continued to follow the guard.

Sherlock still didn't understand what was so funny about it.

* * *

We got to meet the Queen. Seeing as I'd already met Elizabeth the First, and she was one badass lady, I hoped that this Queen was too.

Oh, she was.

She was very sweet, and gave us cookies, which is kind of odd, 'cause we just broke into her house. Then again, that's something that I would do. Especially if I was really bored and then these wonderful people break in with no intent to steal anything, just to meet you…

Oops. I think I'm losing it again.

Anyway, we talked. I offered Sherlock's services when he was grown up.

"So, when he gets older, if you ever need any crime solved, come to Sherlock Holmes," I said. "He's your consulting detective."

"What's that?" the Queen asked. I could tell from Sherlock's face that that was what he was wondering as well.

"When the police is out of their depth, they come to him. If you ever need help, he's your man."

"Prove it," the Queen said.

So Sherlock deduced.

And it was absolutely hysterical.

* * *

At the end of Christmas break, I went over to the Avengers with the Doctor.

We got greeted with the usual 'Hello's and from some people, like Thor and Steve, hugs. I hugged Bruce as well because he looked like he needed it, and Tony to piss him off. I would describe Tony and my relationship is that Uncle/niece or cousin/cousin relationship where one pisses the other off, and then the other one teases them. Clint gave me a little shoulder pat, and Natasha gave me one of those pretty smiles. I'm not surprised that she's not a touchy person.

Fury just looks over all of us like we're ridiculous. I feel so bad for him. If it's all of the Avengers, plus the Winchesters, plus Harry, plus Sherlock and John…yeah, he's going to be the only parental figure. The Doctor certainly isn't.

Actually, _all_ of them acted like children. Ugh, I don't even want to see what will happen when I throw Sherlock and Tony together. Might as well throw Jack Harkness in as well. I'll find him eventually.

Anyway, we got down to eating brunch and chatting with the Winchesters. Some were getting along better than I expected. Cas, Steve and Thor seemed to really hit it off. Sam was close to Bruce. Dean was close to Clint. Tony just moved everywhere, back and forth between the three, and Natasha didn't really talk. Dean certainly put up an effort, however.

Our talk was cut short by a knock at the door.

Everyone was silent until Dean nodded, and said, "That's us."

Dean stood up to get it.

"I'll get it," Cas said. He disappeared from where he was. Dean and Sam gave a little jump.

Then he reappeared right next to them. They flinched again. There was a clanking noise as someone walked down the steps.

"Hey!" Dean said, getting up. "How've you been, man?" He embraced whoever it was.

He lead the guy back to the table.

"Alright," Dean said. "Guys, I want you to meet Harry. Harry, this is, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Natasha, and Fury. And you already know Rissa and the Doctor."

"Are these the Avengers?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sam said, still clearly not over it. Truly, I don't think Dean was either. I think that they were really stunned by the way that Thor greeted them.

"Hello," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter."

There were gasps around the room as they realized just who this was. Sam looked stunned. Obviously, Dean had not warned him about this either. He turned to Dean and said, "Really?" God, he had such a bitch face...

It was interrupted by a loud, "No."

The Doctor walked forward, his hand tapping his lips. "No, that's not right." He pointed at the screen. "That's not right!" he said louder. "Harry, what are you doing there?"

Harry looked puzzled. "Visiting Dean."

The Doctor had caught something that I had missed. I viewed this as normal. Well, as normal as it gets with a life like mine. But we were wrong. The big, flashing light when the Chitauri stabbed the Tardis _did_ mean something.

"How did you get there?" the Doctor asked.

I still wasn't getting it.

"I Apparated," Harry said.

"NO. How did you cross universes?" He asked.

Then I got it.

I gasped. "That thing the Chitauri did…it's merging universes. All of the fictional realities…they're combining."

The Doctor gave a somber nod. "That's how he got there."

"And now we've got to find a way to stop it."

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone for their continual commenting, and I would like to thank thedemonkingawakes for checking it out as well. Check out her stories! I personally loved The SuperWhoLock Files. Happy Friday! Please keep commenting! :)**


	59. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

It's the same every night.

I'm standing on the sidewalk. Isabelle is walking home from school. As she crosses the street, a car comes out from nowhere, and hits her.

I run to her, crying. I shout at the woman getting out of the driver's seat, "Call 911."

She calls 911, but I can tell that she can't hear me at all.

It's like I'm astral projecting. Except no one can see me.

And then Cas gets me.

* * *

"I know it's not the end," I told him. "Why won't you let me see the rest of it? There is much, much more."

Cas hesitated. "No…"

"Why not?" I asked. "Please, just a bit more. I need to know if she's alive."

"She isn't," Castiel said. He was the hard angel now. "She's at peace."

That last part…'She's at peace'…that doesn't sound right.

That's the voice Cas makes when he's lying.

He was still hiding something from me….

* * *

After the meeting with Harry, the Winchesters, and the Avengers, the Doctor and I went to bed in the Tardis. My room was amazing now. It had my samurai sword and my special stick, (which I had found). I also kept my Swiss Army Knife on the dresser. I didn't even remember losing it until I had found it again. At night, Sexy would change the walls so I'd see the space outside the Tardis. It was like my bed was flying through space.

The next morning, the Doctor and I awoke in the Tardis and made breakfast. We set the course for London. Sherlock's parents had returned early, and he went home for the last five days. We were going to surprise him.

It wasn't until we got outside that we realized what we have done.

"Something doesn't feel right…" I said.

"Oh, it'll be fine," the Doctor said. "Come on…" He grabbed my hand and pulled me around.

"No, something is wrong, Doctor!" I said, more persistently.

"No, everything is fine. Stop worrying," he said. "You worry too much."

"Said the crazy time-travelling alien," I muttered. But I shut up anyway.

We passed right by Scotland Yard when a man ran out of the building with a gun. Several police officers followed him. I saw Lestrade come out, leading the pack.

Unfortunately, we were standing to close.

* * *

The man grabbed me and pulled me over, holding the gun to my neck.

"Really?" I asked no one in particular. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Let me go, or I'll shoot the girl," he said.

"Alright," I said.

He looked confused. "What?"

"Shoot me. I have depression. I was going to jump off a building anyway. Suppose it doesn't matter how I die. Just shoot me," I said.

I got him by surprise. He had no idea what to do now, and that gave me a chance to kick him in the balls.

He went down fast.

As I moved away, and the police surrounded him, he raised his gun, and pointed at me.

And I got shot.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but I won't be writing my next chapter until after the premiere of 'The Last Vow'. Sorry! I know that my quick updating is nice for you guys. I just want to check something, because a lot of things depend on this. Well, it will give lots of people a chance to catch up. Sorry. Have a nice weekend!**


	60. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Getting shot hurts like a bitch.

I think that I passed out from the pain, it hurt so much. I think that the most pain was from my stomach, which is where the wound was, but my whole body hurt. It was like it caused a ripple effect. Like I got shot and waves of pain are just coming from the wound, and it doesn't stop.

I remember being rushed to the hospital. Right before the ambulance came, I whispered, "Hide," to the Doctor. He looked upset, but he listened.

* * *

I was taken to the ER, and they gave me something.

And then everything was faded to black.

* * *

When I awoke, I was in a hospital room, alone.

A doctor came in, and said, "Hello. You're all better now. We got the bullet out, and stitched you up, but we need to keep you here for a few days."

"Alright," I said. This was bad. I needed to get out of here as fast as I could. I needed to get to Sherlock. "Where am I?"

"Saint Bart's, of course," he said, walking towards the door.

"And doctor?" I asked. He turned back to look at me. "What year is it?"

"2014," he said, and then walked out the door.

* * *

It was too late to go back to Sherlock. There was only one thing left to do. I didn't want to, but I had too.

I astral projected back to Sherlock's time. He was happy to see me, and I was happy to see him. He looked so adorable. He was tall and lanky, with a mop of curly hair on the top of his head.

"Sherlock," I said. "Let's…go for a walk."

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Sherlock asked.

God, this was going to hurt. I reached down to my stomach, and ripped my stitches. "I'm dying," I said.

"What?" Sherlock asked, as I collapsed on the ground. He examined my bleeding stomach. "I…I need to get back to the house. I need to call 999!"

"No!" I said. He turned back to me.

"Listen to me," I continued. "There's something I want you to do."

"What's that?" Sherlock asked.

"You know how Mycroft taught you to put things away?" I asked. "To lock them in a box?"

"Yes," he said. "And?"

"Lock me in a box," I said. "Lock my father and I in a box, and shove it so deep in your mind that you forget."

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"You'll know," I said. "Someday."

"Okay," he said. He was almost crying now. He closed his eyes.

And I stopped letting him see me. But I stayed around to watch.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he looked around.

"What am I doing out here?" he wondered out loud. He shook his head, got up, and walked back to his house.

It was like I was never even there in the first place.

* * *

When I jumped back into my body in the hospital, I fell asleep.

I was exhausted. Getting shot will do that to you.

* * *

I was in a park I used to go to a lot. I would go there whenever I needed to think. I sat on a bench, looking over a lake, watching the ducks swim.

"Hello," Cas said, appearing next to me.

"Cas," I said. "Hey. You gonna tell me what you're keeping from me?"

He shook his head. "No."

I sighed, and was about to say something when Cas interrupted.

"You need to grieve," he said.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"You need to grieve over your friend. You're throwing yourself into anger over what I'm hiding for you. You need to grieve. She is gone."

I was quiet for a bit. It's been a long day. I found out that my sister was dead, I said goodbye to Sherlock, and I got shot. I haven't really had time to grieve.

I don't really know how to describe how I felt. Probably because I don't really know what I felt. I was…empty.

So I cried. And Cas, somewhat awkwardly, gave me his shoulder. Sort of. I kind of just laid on it and cried. But he reached his hand up and patted my shoulder. I call that progress.

"Here," he said when he was done. He put his fingers to my forehead, and healed my wound. And then I woke up.

* * *

As grateful as I was to have my bullet hole gone, this was bad. I was stuck in a public hospital, and people were keeping a close eye on me.

Unfortunately, I had no idea how close.

* * *

I was about to climb out the window of Bart's hospital when I heard the door open. I was already halfway out the window.

"Hey!" a voice called, and then a man grabbed me and pulled me out of the window. He carefully and gently guided me back into bed. And then, when I was all comfortable, he handcuffed me to the rails.

"Hey!" I said, angrily.

"Hello," Lestrade said. "I'm Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. Now, Miss Osbourne, you've been missing for over a year. Your sister, Isabella, has been making a big deal out of your disappearance. When she passed away from a car accident, your search has been an even bigger deal. So tell me, what are you doing in London?"

"I want a lawyer," I said. "No, wait…"

"I want Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

**Sorry boys! I'm sooo changeable! It is a weakness with me. But to be fair, it is my only weakness!**

**Enjoy the new chapters.**


	61. Chapter 53

**Takes place in between Signs of Three and the Last Vow. So, to recap, Supernatural: after they get Sam and Cas back, Harry Potter: two years before the epilogue, Avengers: after Thor 2, Sherlock: in between signs of three, and Doctor Who: in between 50th and Christmas Special. That's how it will remain for most of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

Sherlock, John and Mary were all chatting in 221B Baker Street.

"You could always name the baby Hamish," Sherlock said, tuning his violin. "If it's a boy."

"Very funny Sherlock," John said sarcastically.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Mary said. "Baby shopping, baby names, a party!"

"It does sound very fun, dear," Mrs. Hudson said, putting down a serving plate with cups of tea on it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson," John said.

"Well," Sherlock said, getting up and moving over to the desk, "I think that…that…" He was looking out the window.

"What it it?" John asked, alert.

Sherlock turned as Lestrade ran in.

"Oh, you're going to like this one," Lestrade said.

* * *

Lestrade sat down for tea.

"So, let me get this straight," John said. "This girl…she's been missing for over a year."

"Yes," Lestrade said, nodding.

"And she just happens to be walking by when the murderer walks out?" he finished.

"Yes," Lestrade said. "But it's even stranger than _that_. She gets shot, goes to the hospital. And overnight, her wound just _vanishes._ And get this. When I ask her what she's doing, she asks for _Sherlock._"

"So, you're saying that there's a mysterious girl who's been missing for over a year in the hospital, that her gunshot wound vanished overnight, and that she's asking for me?" Sherlock asked.

Lestrade nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sherlock asked.

* * *

Sherlock, John and Mary joined Lestrade, Donovan, and Anderson (who got his job back) in the hospital.

Lestrade led the way to the room. He opened the door, and Sherlock waltzed in there, cocky. But he froze when he saw who it was.

Everyone else filed into the room after him.

"What, what is it?" asked John, when he saw the look on Sherlock's face.

"YOU!" Sherlock gasped.

"Hello, Sherlock," she said. "I think it's time to open that box now."


	62. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

When Isabelle awoke, she wasn't on Earth.

"Oh, this one's up," a voice said.

Isabelle sat up and looked at the two people standing above her. One was a woman, the other a man. No…they weren't. They weren't human at all. Their eyes were black as night.

They were demons.

Isabelle gulped. "Um…hello."

The girl scanned her with a tool. It looked like those things that security guards use to check if you have any concealed weapons.

It made a beeping noise.

"You're clear," the girl said. "Right this way."

"I'm sorry, but what's going on?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, you're in hell," the man said. "Sorry about that."

"You guys seem very nice," Isabelle said.

"Well, we were all human once," the girl said. "Anyway, this stupid angel, Metatron, closed off heaven, so all of the good souls have been coming here. You're one of them. We set up this big room for you guys, with a movie on to keep you entertained."

"What movie?" Isabelle asked.

"Avengers," the guy said.

"Good taste," she said nodding.

"So, anyway," the girl said. "As soon as heaven opens up, you'll be sent there."

"Alright," Isabelle said.

"You seem to be taking your death pretty well," the guy said.

Isabelle shrugged. "Not much I can do about it. And I'm going to heaven anyway, so…."

"Seems pretty reasonable," the girl said. "So hey," they reached the door. "Try not to wander off so much. It gets really annoying, and someone might torture you by accident. But just in case," she took Isabelle's arm and put a silver wrist tie on it.

"Enjoy your movie," they said, opening the door.

"Thanks," Isabelle said, slipping into the theatre. It was crowded, and as she watched, several more people walked in, and rows kept appearing for more space.

Isabelle sat down and watched Avengers for a while. But then it went on repeat, and repeat…and she got bored.

Really, really, bored.

And she got up. And sneaked out of the theatre.

* * *

She had to be very quiet. She didn't want any demons noticing her, even if she was wearing the special wrist band. She snuck by a corridor when she stopped. She noticed that this wall was different from the others. It was slightly transparent, like it would break easily.

She pressed her fingers to it, and fell through.

Isabelle fell across a scene that felt somewhat familiar. The thing that she noticed almost immediately was that there were two versions of Jake Abel, and a Mark Pelligrino.

One of the Jakes was whipping the other Jake. Mark sat in a corner, looking bored.

Everyone stopped and turned to Isabelle as she walked in.

"Who are you?" Mark asked, sitting up.

"I'm Isabelle," she said. "And you are?..."

"Satan," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Michael," said the one whipping.

The other Jake said, "I'm Adam,"

"Okay…" Isabelle said, starting to turn. "I think that I came in the wrong door…."

"Don't leave!" Lucifer said. "This is the most interesting thing that has happened in years!"

"I-" Isabelle said. Right then, another person came through the door.

Everyone turned to him.

"Who are you?" Michael asked.

The man smiled. "The name's Jim Moriarty."

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucifer.

"Well, I was being tortured, but I stole the whip and started to whip the demon, so everyone got mad and chased me," Moriarty said, shrugging.

"Nice," Isabelle said. What else could she say?

"How did you guys get in here?" Lucifer asked.

"The wall…it's like transparent," Isabelle said.

"What are you even doing in hell?" Adam asked. "You don't seem like a bad soul."

"Oh, um, some angel, Metatron, closed off heaven, so for now, hell is keeping all of the good souls in a separate room. They're keeping them busy by watching Avengers."

"What's that?" Michael asked. They all had blank looks on their faces.

"I…never mind."

"Who are you?" Moriarty asked her.

"I'm Isabelle," she said.

"What's your last name?" Moriarty asked.

"I don't like to keep one," she said. "I've been moved around from so many foster homes, it starts to get ridiculous."

Moriarty sighed. "I'm kind of bored down here. You want to take over the world with me?"

"I'll do it," Lucifer offered. "I'm Lucifer, by the way."

They looked at Isabelle. Apparently, the offer wasn't extended to the other two.

Isabelle shrugged. "Sure, why not? It's a lot better than being stuck down here, anyway. Plus, hell is way more interesting than heaven."

"You got that right," Moriarty said.

So they snuck out the door, Lucifer sealing it behind him, locking Michael in, and they snuck out to Earth.

* * *

None of this was new to Isabelle. She's always been good at keeping secrets.

And she always wanted to kill someone, anyway.


	63. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

"You know her?" Lestrade asked Sherlock.

Sherlock ignored him. He pointed at Rissa. "You died!"

"No. I faked my death. Like _you_ did!" she said.

"I faked it for _two years_. Not for _eighteen._" Sherlock said. "And how are you the same age?"

She smiled. "Well, we all have out secrets…"

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Lestrade asked.

Rissa smiled. "Well...you better sit down."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Lestrade said. "You ran away with a madman who can time travel. You've gone to different fictional universes, and now they're all merging into one?"

She smiled. "Yep. I saved the Sherlock universe for last. We've already been to Supernatural, Harry Potter, and Avengers. But since all of the universes are merging, I kind of want to stay the fuck out of America. I'm not touching those dramas with a ten-foot pole."

John noticed the look that Sherlock was making. "You...you can't _seriously_ believe her?"

"Well, how else would she be the exact same age?" Sherlock asked.

"If you want proof, ask your brother," she said.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked.

"Call Mycroft. Ask him about the Doctor," she said.

Everyone looked at her suspiciously as Sherlock called Mycroft. He put him on speaker.

"Hello?" Mycroft asked.

"Ah. Brother," Sherlock said. "Have you ever heard of a man named, The Doctor?"

"Sherlock, don't go poking into things you don't belong in," Mycroft warned.

Rissa took the phone from Mycroft. "Hello Mycroft!"

"Who's this?" Mycroft asked.

"Hi, I'm Rissa. I'm also the Doctor's companion. The gig is up!" she said.

"Damn," he said.

"Bye," she said, hanging up. She could almost feel Mycroft's surprise on the other end.

"I still don't believe it," Lestrade said. "And you still didn't explain how you were healed."

"Oh, an angel did it," she said.

"An angel?" Donovan asked. "Really?"

She used Sherlock's phone and called a number. She put it on speaker.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Hey Dean," she said. "It's Rissa. Hey, if you're not busy, can you have Cas take the three of you here?"

"Sure," he said. "Where are you?"

"London, St. Bart's hospital. I'm on the 2nd floor, room 21." She looked up and chuckled.

"Alright," Dean said. "Be there in a sec,"

"Where are they?" asked Sherlock.

"Lebanon, Kansas," Rissa said.

They waited, and then in the corner of the room, three men appeared.

"Hey," Dean said.

"Everyone," Rissa said. "This is Sam, Dean, and Cas. Cas is the angel. Guys, this is Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and his wife Mary, and DI Lestrade. The other two are Donovan and Anderson." She pointed to each person as they said their names.

"Sherlock Holmes?" Sam asked, walking forward. "Pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out. Sherlock looked at it oddly, then reached forward and shook. "Nice to meet you." He quickly released Sam's hand and walked over to Castiel.

Sherlock couldn't read him at all. He was completely blank. He was an even bigger mystery than Rissa, and he was able to figure out more things with the information that he now had.

His head was starting to hurt. But time travel, angels? This was getting _very_ interesting.

"So," Rissa said. "Are you ready to save the world?"


	64. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

While Rissa and Isabelle were sisters, there was a large difference between them. In a way, they were a lot like Thor and Loki.

But if you knew which was which, you probably wouldn't believe me.

Because the dark one was always Rissa.

* * *

Isabelle was the good one. Rissa was the one who rebelled. She was the one who had depression, the one who cried herself to sleep at night.

Isabelle was different. She was always kind, and thoughtful. And they were both smart.

Except Isabelle always hid in the shadows. She kept her true thoughts as secrets. Because in reality, Rissa was the Ravenclaw, and Isabelle was the Slytherin.

But Rissa didn't know that. She didn't know that Isabelle thought in a cunning way. She didn't know that Isabelle couldn't sleep at night. She didn't know that Isabelle dreamed of taking a life.

Not because she wanted to kill, necessarily. More like she wanted to feel it. Isabelle wanted to know what it felt like to weigh a life, to control someone, to choose to give them life or death. She wanted to see the light fade from their eyes, their hands go cold. She wanted to feel their fear, and be their queen.

But Isabelle always acted like Thor. She would protect her siblings from their parents. At times, she often thought of killing them, but then their family would be separated. So she decided to wait a year, and then take the kids into her custody. She was always the older sister.

She might think over the idea of death, and being it's master, but few people could climb into her heart. She could deal with her family. She wanted to protect them.

But then Rissa disappeared, and she died, and she left them all alone.

* * *

When they got to Earth, and Lucifer brought Isabelle and Moriarty back to life, she asked Lucifer to see if he could find her sister.

And he found her.

"She's alive," he told her.

Isabelle breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can you tell where she's been for the past year?" she asked.

"Yes," Lucifer said. "She found a man."

"She ran away with a guy?" Isabelle asked. That didn't sound like Rissa at all.

"Their relationship isn't like that. He promised to show her the stars. And they traveled in this blue box to other universes. And they met people. A group of heroes, a wizard with a scar and glasses, hunters that killed the supernatural, and consulting detectives."

He blinked in surprise. "I know those hunters. Sam and Dean Winchester, and Castiel."

Isabelle got all quiet. "Excuse me?"

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked.

"She traveled in a BLUE BOX? WHAT DID IT SAY ON THE TOP?" Isabelle screeched.

"Calm down," Lucifer said. "Uh….Police Public Call Box."

Isabelle said quietly, "Can I have a moment alone, please?"

Moriarty and Lucifer exchanged looks, and left.

* * *

Isabelle couldn't believe it. She and Rissa made a promise together – stay with family. One thing they both agreed on – Rose. Rose had run away with the Doctor, and left her family waiting. She treated her boyfriend and her family terribly. How could Rissa do that? How could she do that to her _family?_

Isabelle swore that she would fix this. She would get Rissa for this.

And she was consumed by rage.


	65. Part Four: The War

Part Four: The War


	66. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

The days before the war were silent. The calm before the storm. And when the war came, it was something fierce.

* * *

John and Mary had to post-pone their honeymoon. Sam, Dean and Cas put heaven to the side. Harry got Dumbledore's Army back together. The Avenger's Assembled all of S.H.I.E.L.D. And the Doctor called all of his friends and allies together. And we faced the biggest army we've ever seen.

There were Daleks, and Cybermen. Weeping Angels, and Zygons and Rutans. Chitauri and Frost Giants. There were demons, and as far as we could tell, Lucifer and Moriarty were leading the other side. But I got the feeling that there was someone waiting in the wings, someone who was controlling everything. Sherlock got the feeling to, so I know that it wasn't just me. There really _was _someone else involved. But they never showed their face.

* * *

The war lasted for five years. When it ended, I was twenty two. But I'm getting ahead of myself. After all, we're just halfway through the story. Well, a bit more than half.

But first, there's something I realized. Something that everything, all the things and the people that I love, have taught me.

That no matter what side you're on, you don't win. Not really. You might live to tell the tale, but at the end of the day, nothing is the same. You're definitely not. Because of your actions, and others, and the people you lost. You're broken, and even if you heal, you'll always have those scars. You'll have tiny habits. Certain words and pictures could give you a panic attack.

At the end of the war, it doesn't matter which side one, or how many casualties there were. _Everyone_ is a casualty.

And I'm so sorry. Because, truly, it's all my fault.

And I took my family, the people I love, who had already been through enough, and I put them in another war.

And this war…it damaged me in ways impossible to explain. And I'm sorry, because I would like to explain everything to you, whoever you are. That's why I'm writing this down. So everyone can learn this story. But this is one of the few things that I can't really describe. I can't describe how I wake up gasping at night. How I cry every morning. And truthfully, I should have expected this when I started. Everything always ends with a war, doesn't it?

But I was too young. Truthfully, I don't think that I'll ever be old enough to have done what I did. But it broke me. It tore a big crack through my soul. But there are some things that I can't explain.

So I'll just tell you the story.

And you can figure out the rest.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post! It's midterm week at my high school, so I've been a bit busy. And thank you for all of the wonderful comments! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story! Please write more, because they inspire me to write!**** Anyway, good luck to everyone. (If you're taking midterms, that is). Have a wonderful day! I'll try to post more tomorrow!**


	67. Chapter 58

**Slight spoilers for Thor: The Dark World**

* * *

**Chapter 58**

In the days before the war, everything settled down. The angels stopped killing each other, and there was no crime. The whole earth didn't dare breathe.

We all knew it was coming, possibly with our deaths. And truly, the anticipation was almost worse than the actual war. So to pass the time, I visited Loki.

* * *

"Loki," Frigga said quietly.

"Hello, mother," Loki said, as he was marched towards Odin in chains. They rattled as he walked. "Have I made you proud?"

"Loki please, don't make this worse," Frigga said.

"Define worse," Loki said.

"Enough," Odin commanded. "I want to speak to the prisoner alone,"

Frigga left the room.

When she was gone, Loki started laughing. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about," he said.

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" Odin asked. "Wherever you go, there is war, ruin, and death."

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god," Loki said. He waited a bit, then smirked. "Just like you."

"We are not gods," Odin said. "We are born; we live, we die. Just as humans do."

Loki shrugged. "Give or take five thousand years," he snorted.

"All this because Loki desires a throne," Odin said with disdain.

"It is my birthright!" Loki said angrily.

"Your _birthright_," Odin shouted. "Was to die!"

They argued for a bit more, until Odin revealed the truth. "The only reason you still live, is because of Frigga. You will spend the rest of your life in the dungeons, and never see her again, in person." They allowed (what I considered to be) astral projection talks. Loki would still be able to see her again, but he will never feel her embrace, her hands on his.

And he was lead into the dungeons.

* * *

"Odin continues to bring me new friends," Loki said. "How thoughtful."

"The books I sent. Did they not interest you?" Frigga asked.

"Is that how I'm going to while away eternity?" Loki asked. "Reading?"

"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable," Frigga said.

"Have you?" Loki asked. He leaned towards her. "Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient for them, asking after me, day and night!"

"You know full well it was your actions that brought you here," Frigga said.

"My actions," Loki said. "I'm merely giving truth to the lie that I was told my entire life; that I was born to be a king."

"A king?" Frigga said. "A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?"

"A mere handful compared to the numbers that Odin has taken himself," Loki said.

"Your father-" Frigga began.

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Loki shouted at her.

Frigga stared at him silently, until she asked, "Then am I not your mother?"

Loki let out a huff of breath, and said, "You're not."

"Hmp," Frigga said. "Always so perceptive, about everyone but yourself."

Loki sadly shook his head, and put his hand in Frigga's, only for it to fall right through. He watched as she disappeared from his eyes.

He sighed.

And he was alone.

* * *

Loki was laying in bed, tossing a cup into the air, when the prison break started. In another cell, a Dark Elf exploded, blasting everyone else contained in the cell.

The guards ran to the cell, as the Dark Elf picked up one of the men, clearly still alive, and pressed him to the force field locking them inside. The man screamed, and the guards watched as, using the man, the Dark Elf was able to destroy the barrier.

The guards stood no chance. The Dark Elf marched towards them, and easily killed them. Then he started freeing prisoners from their cells. Loki got up and walked to the front. He watched as the prisoners started running out the doors.

The Dark Elf walked to the barrier that separated him and Loki. Loki smiled, hoping that this creature would free him of his prison. The Dark Elf gave him an odd look, and then slightly shook his head. He turned, and slowly marched away.

"You might want to take the stairs to the left," Loki said.

The Dark Elf turned back and looked at Loki, before turning and sneaking away.

Loki settled back down in his bed. Well, that was interesting.

He sat on his bed, and faced the barrier. It would get even more interesting soon, he could tell. All he had to do was wait. After all, things were getting interesting.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a voice came from next to him.

He turned and saw who was sitting there. She was smart, young, familiar…and very, very, alive.

Oh, yes. This was very, very interesting.

* * *

**Hey guys! Managed to squeeze in another chapter. But luckily, tomorrow is my last day of midterms, plus I get out early. And there's no school Friday, or Monday, so I get a four day weekend as well. Don't worry. I'll write a lot. Anyway, thank you to my main commenters: LunaWolfAngel, Superpotterwholockiscool, Murakami no Kitsune, CatietheAwesome, DoctorWhovian9, and thedemonkingawakes. You guys are awesome, and you keep my spirits up. And to you others, don't be shy! Anyway, thank you, and thanks to the people that wished me luck on my midterms. I feel pretty confident, so...Anyway, here's another chapter! Sorry it's so short. Love you guys.**

**P.S. Murakami no Kitsune, can you message me and tell me what your name means? I know that kitsune is Japanese for fox, and that it's also a fox spirit thing...anyway, I'd like to know. Thanks!**

**Have a nice night, everybody!**


	68. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

"Damn," Loki said, looking at Rissa. "I didn't think that I'd start hallucinating for several hundred years, at least."

Rissa rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot. And I'm alive, thank you very much."

"Really?" Loki said, skeptical. He reached for her hand. It passed right through her body. Sadness crept back into Loki's eyes.

"I'm astral projecting," Rissa said. "I can't _actually_ get into your cell. But we can still talk."

Loki was quiet, looking at her. "So…you're…okay?"

"Yes," Rissa said. "But I heard that little speech you said to Odin earlier." She gave him a look. "Really? Do you keep forgetting that I'm human? Stop belittling my race. All of those heroes in the stories I told you when we were little, almost all of them were human."

"I-" Loki began, before Rissa interrupted him again. It didn't really matter, as he couldn't think of what to say.

"No excuses!" she shouted. "Look, we all know that you wanted to be king. And I figured out something. At the end of the day, when you let go of that staff and fell into space, you were done. But being kidnapped by the Chitauri rekindled your desire for power. I was just an excuse for you to be king. Would you stop being so greedy!"

Loki was stunned. He was happy that Rissa was still alive, but he didn't like her yelling at him.

"If I was actually here right now, I would slap you," Rissa said.

He had _really_ pissed her off.

Rissa took a deep breath and composed herself. "Why wasn't it enough?"

Loki didn't understand. "Why wasn't _what_ enough?"

She looked at him in shock. Loki realized that she was surprised that he didn't understand. "Why wasn't our love enough? Mine? Frigga's? Thor's, Odin's….everyone's. Why couldn't you just…" She sighed. "I just don't understand why power was so important to you. We all loved you. I still do. I know Frigga does. And despite what Thor says, he is still your brother. He still cares about you."

Loki glared at her. "How could he? He isn't my brother," he said angrily. "He isn't my family."

Rissa tilted her head, and looked at him like she was finally understanding what his problem was. "No, you see, that's where you're wrong. As Bobby Singer, one of the wisest drunks ever, once said, 'Family doesn't end with blood, boy.'"

Loki was quiet ask he contemplated her words.

"You know what else he said?" Rissa continued. "He said, 'Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good, make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!"

She looked so sad, and disappointed. Heartbroken. "You always stand by your family. Even if there are times when they don't seem like they're a part of it."

Loki looked at her with new eyes. She might be young, but she's seen much more than that. She's seen amazing things. And experienced terrible things. And he couldn't understand why she was still trying to find the good in him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because you're family," Rissa said. "And you never give up on family. Ever."

Loki swallowed. "You really consider _me _family? Of all people?"

"Of course," Rissa said, "You mean more to me than you could ever imagine. I grew up with you, Loki. Most of the time, you don't get to pick your family. But I did. And I _still_ picked you, even though I knew all of this. I knew that you were a Frost Giant, that you would try to take Earth with the Chitauri. I knew all of it, and I still picked you."

"Why?" Loki asked. He wasn't angry, just befuddled. He seemed to be in shock. "Why would you choose me?"

"Because you needed me," Rissa said. "And that's okay. There's nothing wrong with needing help. Everyone struggles, everyone doubts themselves. So when you need help, don't be afraid to ask me for it. We're family. And you _never _give up on family. And promise me one thing, Loki."

"What's that?" Loki asked.

"Promise me that you'll never let me forget that." Rissa said. "Make sure that I never give up on my family. Ever."


End file.
